Still in Existence
by Spitfire47
Summary: After a theft from a museum catches Nick's attention, he learns that a type of Wesen who is considered fictitious is responsible. Nick/Juliette Monroe/Rosealee
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to my beta reader: You Can Call Me Goddess – Bitch Boddess**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm. **

* * *

_He sank his blade into the thin flesh, the wesen flailed uncontrollably before lying still and then man turned to the others. "Kill them...all of them."_

_Stachelschwein Pages_

* * *

The museum was quiet. Dimmed lights lit the shadowed areas and allowed everything to be seen. Cameras swerved slowly from right to left, continuously capturing every movement in the place, footsteps of a night guard could be heard clacking on the polished floor and whistling a small tune to himself as he did so. Suddenly there was a sharp alto noise that caught his attention, he stopped and looked around. Nothing. Then it happened again and again and a few more times one after the other. It sounded like something was slicing through the air. He walked towards the noise and then stopped. It was silent again. The guard shook his head, thinking he was imagining it, and he realized now why he hated night shifts.

It looked from side to side to make sure that it was alone before crawling across the wall. It crawled around the corner and then spotted another camera. It blinked a few times and then whipped its hand, out and back again, in a flash. A couple of sparks rained from the broken camera and it smiled and continued to move towards its target. It made its way to the fifth floor and then dropped to the ground taking out two more cameras as it did so. It walked up to a glass case and then stared at the content inside.

The book was old and thin. The paper on the cover was peeling and the Old German was barely readable. Two pages that had fallen out during its travels were displayed underneath the book. It showed pictures, diagrams, and German writing underneath some of the German was ancient. The pages were yellow with age and stains damaged some of the writing making it difficult to make out.

The creature slowly waved its hands over the frame of the bulletproof glass case that held the book. It blinked its pure black eyes a few times before raising one of its quill -covered paws. It quickly made a punching motion towards the bulletproof glass and quills shot from its skin, sticking in the glass. The alarm rang out, deafening it, and it hissed angrily but wouldn't allow the noise to distract it from what it was truly after. It threw a few more quills into the glass and then pushed. A screech wailed through the room and shattered the glass. The creature grabbed the book and stuffed it in its coat, including the pages that had fallen out. It turned to see a night guard come up to it with his gun pointed at the creature. The creature hissed loudly, warning the human to stay away but the guard was oblivious and gave the creature no choice. It reached up, snapped a few quills from its coat, and then threw them at the guard. The quills struck the guard in the chest, killing him instantly. The creature jumped to an amazing height, grasping onto the wall, crawled to the emergency exit, kicked open the door and then left.

* * *

The police station was quiet; there was hardly anyone there except for Nick and Hank both of whom were placed on a murder case that had happened two weeks ago. A wife had shot her husband after she had found him sleeping with another woman. The bullet was fatal, killing him instantly, and the mistress he was sleeping with killed the wife with a butcher knife by hacking off half of her head. Nick rubbed his eyes from excess grit that was starting to build up. The problem was to find out whether the mistress had killed the wife in a jealous rage or self- defense. From the evidence, Nick thought it was jealous rage until the accused began saying how the wife had tried to kill her as well.

"What do you think?" Nick asked his partner.

"No idea," Hank replied, digging through a food container. "I'm going to go ahead and say jealous rag. The wife just walked right up to the house, entered the bedroom and shot the guy right in the chest. I mean I'd be in a rage if someone entered and killed someone I was having sex with right then and there."

Nick laughed while Hank protested, "I'm serious man."

Just then Nick's phone rang and he picked it up; on the screen was a picture of his girlfriend and underneath was the name: Juliette.

"You gonna answer that?" Hank asked.

"Nah," Nick said, rejecting the call. "She knows that I'm doing a night shift."

"What if she's in trouble?"

Nick sighed. "I bought her a gun."

Hank's eyes went wide and Nick examined the expression on his partner's face.

"What?"

"You got Juliette a gun?"

"What? She didn't feel comfortable so I took her out, had her shoot some rounds, and agreed to buy her a gun as long as she takes lessons on gun safety and shooting."

Hank raised his hands in surrender and added, "Next thing you know, your girl will be running this place."

Nick laughed and then the phone rang out once again, except this time it was the office phone. They both looked at each other and then Hank picked it up.

"Detective Griffin." he asked. There was a silence and Hank nodded. "We'll be there." He placed the phone down on the receiver and then looked at Nick.

"A museum was been broken into, the Ancient Arts archives; some sort of book has been stolen."

Nick raised an eyebrow and then got up with a sigh.

"At least it will be better than going over this shit," Hank said putting on his coat.

"That is true," Nick answered and the two walked out of the station. "Call up the captain, tell him where we're going to be."

Hank nodded and pulled out his cell phone as Nick took out the keys to his car.

On the outside, the museum looked clean, nice, and sophisticated. But the inside was a completely different story; holes were all over in the walls, what looked like porcupine quills stuck out of cameras, walls, and some displays. Claws marks were all over the Ancient Arts archive, and bits of glass and broken porcupine quills surrounded the pillar in which the book had been displayed. More porcupine quills stuck out of the walls and cameras as well as littered on the floor. The emergency door had quills sticking out of its handle, and four deep scratches in the metal.

Nick knew that this had something to do with a wesen, but which one he couldn't fathom. He had never seen anything like it before; he picked up a quill with a gloved hand and stared at it to see if he could see any distinct markings or traces of evidence on it but nothing. It was an ordinary sleek, black porcupine quill. He stood up and looked at Hank who came over.

"What ever happened to guns and knives?" Hank asked staring at the claw marks and quills embedded into the wall.

"People get creative," Nick replied, he took out a long thin vial and placed the quill in it then capped it. As he did so, he made a mental note to visit Monroe about this.

"Guys," the voice made both detectives look up and they saw Sergent Wu come towards them. "The guard that was hit didn't survive the attack; however, his partner was close by and heard the commotion. He's new, just started about a week ago. He's ready to speak if you guys have any questions."

"Oh, we have questions all right," Hank said, but Nick was already halfway to the guard who was leaning up against the scratched marble wall.

"I'm Dete-," Nick started but the guard interrupted him.

"I know," the guard said dully, his arm bent across his chest protectively, "they already told me who you are."

"Can you answer a few questions?" Nick asked.

The guard nodded.

"What's your name?" Hank asked.

"Devenue."

"Can you tell us what happened Devenue?" Hank motioned to the wreckage.

Devenue took in a breath and then exhaled. "I heard noises a few times thought it was just my imagination, sometimes during night shifts you tend to hear things but then it just turns out to be an open window or your imagination."

Hank and Nick gave a knowing side -glance at each other.

"Anyway I heard the noises and the other guard was beside me, he told me to take it easy, since I was new and all, and that he would go check it out. So he headed over to see what was going on. I heard a few things and then a sudden thud. I ran to see what had happened and…there he was, dead." Devenue inhaled a shaky breath as he finished.

"Did you catch a glimpse of the person who did this?" Nick asked hoping for a 'yes' but Devenue shook his head.

"Well, we're glad you're okay," Hank said. The two detectives walked away from the guard and to a corner by themselves. As they were about to talk, a gurney with a plastic yellow cover passed them and both could guess what was under it.

"So, what do you think?" Hank asked.

Nick wanted to say so much, but controlled himself; his true questions would have to be answered later.

"Crazy thief obsessed with porcupine quills?" Nick guessed.

Hank snorted. "I'll say the accuracy of the quills that were thrown proves that whoever stole the book was a professional thrower."

Nick nodded but wasn't really paying any attention. Of course, the person, or thing, was a professional. He tried to think about some possible abilities that the creature would have. Superhuman throwing perhaps? Power to crawl walls? Nick tried to think more about the wesen, but Hank interrupted his thoughts.

"We best get back; the captain wants a review on all of this."

Nick nodded and then placed his hand on the pocket inside his coat to make sure that the vial quill was still there before leaving. He wanted answers and he knew exactly who could give it to him.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Spitfire47_

**_Disclaimer: don't own Grimm._**

* * *

"They don't exist."

Nick's jaw literally dropped. "Seriously?" he wondered.

Monroe nodded and walked over with two beers in his hand. He handed one to Nick who took it, but still had a shocked expression on his face.

"What you're describing is something of supposed fiction," Monroe explained, sitting down on the couch, taking a sip of beer before he continued. "Now, I've been hearing rumours of a new type of creature in town, it's a small group but the things I've heard about them are amazing. But, then again, some wesen like to get the community buzzed for a few weeks then it all dies down."

Nick fumbled around in his jacket until he found what he was looking for. He passed the encased porcupine quill to Monroe who opened it and placed the quill in his hand. Monroe twisted his face to the side and gave a sharp cry, which quickly turned into a growl as his whole face changed. The Blutbad took a few sniffs at the quill and then growled. Monroe changed face again.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

Monroe changed back and darkness seemed to cast over his face. Nick could immediately tell that Monroe didn't like what he smelled. "Smells like a Stachelschwein," Monroe answered examining the quill. "A porcupine, but there is something odd about the scent."

"What does it smell like?"

"Earthy, yet, with a hint of sunflower seed and something else I've never smelled."

Nick leaned in. "Can you describe it?"

Monroe made a face as he tried to concentrate. "It's like…something burnt, yet fresh…I can't really think of anything…"

Nick sighed and then took the quill back and placed it in the vial.

"I've noticed that they are sharper than normal quills," Nick added, looking at the quill through the glass then pondered. "A Stachelschwein wesen, would it be common to hear of them?"

Monroe leaned in. "Nick you have to understand that Stachelschwein were thought to be of fictitious beliefs; they were used in stories to keep kids in bed at night and they were scary as hell. Sort of like the stories of your ancestors, the Grimms, except…darker and wesen-like. Anyway what I'm saying is that they would be like _Anthropophagi_; thought to be real and written about but never seen."

"What sort of stories were there?"

Monroe sighed. "A long time ago my mother would tell me one particular story of Stachelschweins, the story starts off with Stachelschwein being violent and extremely dangerous. Notorious for massacres and Stachelschwein would even eat their kills. In the end some Wesen decided to ban together to get rid of the Stachelschwein. Some versions it's that they went into hiding, other versions say that they were killed into extinction. It's hard to say what happened to them, some Wesen thought that they were fiction while others believed that they still exist and are out for revenge against the Wesen."

Nick got up and thanked the Blutbad for his help. As he was ready to go outside he heard something, he turned back to see Monroe already up on his feet his body posed to strike whatever threat that was near. Nick went for his gun that was holstered at his hip, ready to shoot if necessary. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Both Grimm and Blutbad jumped, Monroe shifted accidentally, causing him to yelp in surprise. Nick opened the door once Monroe got his Wesen form under control and there stood Rosealee with a jar of flower-like plants in her hand.

"Hi," she said, then noticed Nick with his hand near his gun she frowned. Nick sensed her nervousness and he immediately apologized.

"We thought it was someone else," Monroe added, backing up Nick, "an intruder."

Rosealee relaxed and nodded. Nick moved so she could enter.

"I brought you the Klettenlabkraut you wanted," Rosealee said holding out the jar to Monroe, who smiled and thanked her while accepting the jar.

"What is Klettenlab…wait, what?" Nick asked looking at the jar with much uncertainty.

Rosealee gave a small smile. "Klettenlabkraut, it's a small common weed that grows mostly everywhere. It's best known for vitamin C and other herbalist effects."

Nick nodded and then waved to Monroe, thanking him for his help once more before heading out.

* * *

Outside, Nick was about to get into his vehicle when a sound caught his attention. He straightened and looked over at Monroe's house, noticing that the blinds were closed Nick turned back just in time to see a few leaves fluttered down from the trees. A sharp alto sound _whooshed_ through the air. Nick went for his gun. The sound happened again and again, growing louder. Nick unbuckled his holster and then took out his gun. Then there was an eerie silence that lingered in the air. All of a sudden, glass exploded with such for that it knocked Nick to the ground. Glass scraped across the Grimm's face and bare hands. Nick tried to get up but pain shot up his leg as glass dug deep into his skin. There was a loud roar and Nick turned to see Monroe out on the front porch, completely shifted. The Blutbad snarled and let out another loud roar that scared the attacker off as leaves fell from the trees like the first frost in the opposite direction. Nick grabbed the edge of his vehicle for support and then propped himself up as Rosealee came towards him, shifted so that her senses would be heightened to warn her if the creature came back.

"Nick," Monroe said, rushing over. "Oh, man…"

"I'm all right," Nick groaned as he tried to pull himself up but slumped back down to the ground.

"We have to get him to a hospital," Monroe said.

Rosealee examined the wound and then finally agreed realizing that there was nothing unusual about the wound.

"We'll take my car." Rosealee said quickly.

Monroe rounded Nick and helped pull him up, opening up the passenger door and gently set Nick inside. Rosealee moved around the van and got into the back while Monroe took the front driver's seat.

* * *

At the hospital, it didn't take long for Nick to be seen and stitched up. While he was being fixed up, Monroe decided to go back to his house and see if he could catch the scent of the creature that had attacked his friend. Monroe looked around to see that he was alone and then shifted his head and sniffed. He inhaled deeply and almost coughed on what he smelled. It was definitely Stachelschwein, yet it was a stronger smell that made Monroe have to shift back into human to cough properly. He searched the area and found five quills, two embedded into the hood of Nick's car and three lying in a spill of glass on the front seat. Monroe knew a wesen who could easily fix up Nick's car as long as they got rid of the Grimm scent and replaced it. Once he'd collected the five quills, Monroe shifted and ran all the way back to the hospital.

Nick was still in with the doctor and Rosealee was sitting in the waiting room when Monroe barged in. He was slightly out of breath and he looked wiped. Rosealee immediately got up and walked over.

"Are you all right?" Rosealee asked concerned.

"I haven't run wild in a long time," Monroe whispered in a reply as the humans were eyeing the two.

Rosealee smelled the excitement and adrenaline that came off Monroe in waves.

"How's Nick doing?" Monroe asked, now standing straight and serious.

"He's fine," Rosealee reassured. "Ten stitches and he'll be good."

Monroe still didn't like the idea of his friend being attacked but he knew that Nick would want to know who.

"What's the story?"

"He was attacked by a street thug and we realized that he was a police officer and brought him in. Did you…," Rosealee stopped. Monroe nodded and the two walked to the farthest corner of the waiting room as possible.

"It's definitely a Stachelschwein," Monroe said and then revealed the five quills that he literally wove into the inside of his vest.

Rosealee was ready to reply when the door to the examination room opened and Nick came out, he was limping slightly but was okay. He had gauze around his left hand and a few butterfly bandages on his face.

"He needs to stay off his leg for a few days," the doctor informed, "and here's a prescription for some pain killers and anti-inflammatories." The doctor passed Nick the prescription paper

"Thank you," Rosealee said and Nick did the same before the three walked out of the hospital.

* * *

In Rosealee's car, Nick had a hard time sitting, yet he managed the ride back to his house. Standing on the front porch was Juliette who was in a big wooly sweater with her arms folded across her chest. As soon as she saw Rosealee's car she rushed over.

"Nick," she said as soon as she saw him and kissed him. "Oh my God, what happened?"

"Attacked by a stupid street thug," Nick mumbled. It was a pathetic story but it worked. Juliette turned to the two Wesen that were standing behind Nick and thanked them.

"You're the private investigator aren't you?" Juliette said recognizing Monroe. "The one who helps Nick, right?"

"Yeah," Monroe said remembering the lie he had told her during the time up at the mines.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem."

"Is this your girlfriend?"

The question made everyone stop. Rosealee and Monroe glanced sideways at each other and then Rosealee spoke out.

"We're just friends."

That snapped Monroe out his daze and he nodded. Realizing that she possibly had hit a nerve, Juliette only nodded going along with it.

"Well, let's get you inside; I called Hank and the Captain telling them that you would be out of commission for the rest of the week."

"Julie-."

The fierce female cut him off. "It's just four days, Nick, you can bear it."

Rosealee and Monroe took their cue to leave and they said good-bye to the couple before climbing back into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: _Sorry for the late update, currently working doubles but I promise that this story will be completed. Spitfire47_

* * *

The area was a perfect hiding place. They had heard stories of a girl who was hidden here for nine years and no one ever found her. That story was the final decider that they needed to be convinced that they would be perfectly safe. A figure jumped from tree to tree, finding the perfect balance before pushing off of the branch and going to the next. The figure finally touched down and then walked up to a cruelly made shelter that was built out of thick branches, logs and other random objects that they had found. There was evidence of a previous shelter being made once but the place was taken down, all that remained was the rusted nails that the Stachelschwein used to hold smaller pieces together. The rope that bound the thicker branches to make a wall was collected and carefully braided hair from the animals that they hunted. Protecting the shelter were quills that were embedded in every inch of the place, it was used as a defense as well as a hunting technique. From a distance no man or animal would be able to see the quills and only find that once they ran closer it was too late to slow down as the ground was smeared with thick layers of wet mud so they would slide right into the quills.

The Stachelschwein looked around and carefully walked on the mud that squished and hissed under the weight. Even the door was covered in quills so the Stachelschwein had to be careful. They yanked the door open and walked in.

"Liebling," the Stachelschwein said gently. _Darling._

The other Stachelschwein was clearly female, her quills were a lighter brown and her features were sharper. Her eyes were black like her partner's and her quills laid flattened rather than separated.

"What have I told you about talking to me in German?" the female Stachelschwein demanded. "We are in a different country now, we speak their language to avoid suspicion."

The male Stachelschwein's ear flattened against his head. "I only said one word and besides we are in the middle of a forest we are fine talking our birth language Melisent."

She walked over to him and cupped his face with her hands. "I know I know and I'm sorry." She took in a breath before continuing. "I just want to becareful because of that Grimm."

"What can a Grimm do with what we are doing?"

"A lot Liam, remember what happened to your grandmother? That's exactly what Grimms can do, they are more powerful than we have anticipated that was our downfall in the past."

"I followed him," Liam admitted, "it seems that he is followed by a Blutbad and a Fuchsbau constantly. I scared him a bit nothing serious."

Melisent nodded and then said, "Do you have the book with you?"

Liam took out the small book that he protected with a cloth. He carefully unwrapped it and set it down on the table for her to see. Melisent bent down and gently flipped the cover.

The first page was blank but then the second page contained Old German and diagrams that only Stachelschwein could understand. Stachelschwein Elders had created the book and it contained all of the Wesens weaknesses, strengths, powers, anatomy, psychology, and other procedures that included birth, some fighting techniques and ceremonies. Near the end of the small book was five pages, three were covered with names, on the third page halfway down a name was cut off and a line of ink was dragged across that page and onto the next until about quarter way until it abruptly stopped.

Melisent stared at the page in silent and Liam bowed his head letting out a low grunt. The two stared at the name and Liam's ears flattened as he could feel the tension rise up in Melisent. She carefully closed the book and then handed it to Liam.

"Put it in the hiding place," she demanded quietly.

Liam obeyed and did so while Melisent remained at the table surrounded in an eerie silence.

* * *

Nick sat at the desk in thought, he was at the trailer, and had tried to search through books that would possible contain any information as to what these creatures are. With much luck and convincing Juliette allowed him to start walking around on the forth day, instead of going into the station he spent the day checking out all the books and films in the trailer. He wondered if Monroe had found anything on the Stachelschwein yet, he tried to ponder if anyone else could tell him. Bud might be able to tell him or at least see if any Eisbiber might have come across any sightings. He remembered Monroe telling him that Stachelschwein were considered fiction because of no evidence of existence but Nick knew that these things were real. He continued to flip through the pages until he finally came across what he was looking for.

_The being was an easy six feet_, the book informed. _Its torso was thinly covered in short spikes while on the back and on the arms the quills laid heavily. Instead of five toes like a common human or like most Wesen, it had four bone-like toes that have hook-like nails on the ends, which I presumed were to capture their prey whatever it may be. The hair was too spiked up and seems that whenever these creatures are threatened their hair will spike up on its own from the back and fan out as a warning signal to those who are threatening them. If this doesn't work then they will let out a hiss and a battle cry in Old German before attacking if the attacker doesn't move. They're fingers are small and have hook-like nails like the toes, which seem to be used for climbing. The power of these creatures seems to be superhuman aim and wall climbing. The torso seems to be the weak spot on these creatures as anywhere else seems to deflect the weapons or the quills simply get in the way. Stachelschwein use their quills, which they can easily snap off as throwing weapons. _

Nick started at the paragraph and then flipped the page wondering if there was anything more. Nothing the other page was on Gefrierengeber. Nick rubbed his face then looked at his watch. It was eleven minutes past ten and Nick got up to go home when he spotted something on the bottom of the page _Stachelschwein Pages _Nick wondered where the book would be and then realized that the Stachelschwein Pages was the book that was taken from the museum. Nick sat back in realization and then called up Monroe.

"Hello?"

"Monroe it's Nick, I was wondering if you could help me."

"_Um…make it quick, a few of my cousins are here_."

"What do you know of the Stachelscwein Pages."

Monroe snorted. "_Not a lot, the book was a part of the legends too. Apparently they were created by Stachelschwein Elders who gave it to a specific Wesen. Those books are ancient man, I mean to find them would be like finding a needle in a haystack."_

"I think that's what the Stachelschwein stole from the museum. Do you think it would give me more information on them?"

"_Of course, like a whole lot. Um…call me in thirty minutes and I'll tell you more." _Before Nick could say anything, Monroe hung up. Nick got back into his vehicle, Monroe had a friend fix the mirror, and then he drove off.

Back home Nick had a message on voicemail from Monroe.

"_Hey Nick," _the message started_. "Sorry about before, finally got rid of my cousins they get suspicious very easy so me talking about the Stachelschwein in front of you would not be the best idea. Anyway call me when you get this."_

Nick immediately dialed Monroe's number and he waited until he picked up.

"_Hey Nick_."

"Hi Monroe what do you know about the Stachelschwein Pages?"

Monroe took in a breath. _"The Stachelschwein Pages were considered fiction along with the Wesen themselves it was described as some sort of spell book while other stories claimed it to be a biography of every Stachelschwein. Like I said before they are very ancient texts that were created by Stachelschwein. Apparently, now this is according to the stories too, the only Wesen who have seen and touched the book are Mauseherz_."

"Mauseherz," Nick echoed.

"_Yeah they have this...thing with the Stachelschwein that goes back generations like I mean way back. Although no one was certain what_ _went on between them or if it is even true."_

"Do you think any Mauseherz would know? I mean if I asked."

Monroe paused. _"That's a tough one dude, I mean it's their history so possibly but I'm guessing around 30 percent chance that their parents told them. If you want to get info find an elder Mauseherz, they will know definitely._  
"Okay do you know where I could find them?"

"_I think I remember seeing one down at a laundry mat, Squeaky Clean, I think that's what it's called_."

"Okay, thanks I'll call you later okay?"

"O_kay, bye._" Monroe cut the line and Nick looked down at his watch it was half past ten and Nick knew that no way the laundry mat would be open at this hour. He leaned back into the couch and sighed in exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Working a lot lately plus other things. Sorry for the long wait. Spitfire47_

* * *

The next day Nick got up early and then headed out immediately only stopping to grab a coffee before heading up to the laundry mat. As he drove Nick noticed what area he was in; nicknamed Downfall Drive by the city along with a few other names it definitely was not a place where you'd want to hang out. Near downtown slightly to the west Downfall Drive was well known for criminal activity. During the day it was where the slackers, drop outs and dead beats would hang out hoping for a quick fix. However at night it was territory to those who meant business; _real _business_._ Once in a while someone would try to open up in one of the many boarded up buildings, however the businesse didn't last long and sometimes neither did the owner.

Nick kept his eyes open and his guard up, he recognized a few people whom he had arrested in his past time as a detective. He also knew that all the people here weren't people, most of them were wesen. Some shifted face and Nick tried to not bring attention to himself as he quickly turned away. Sure he was able to take on a couple of wesen but there were definitely more than a few. Nick continued to drive until he came to Squeaky Clean and he parked in the back. As he got out he noticed a young child watching him from the window next door, the child's face shifted and Nick continued to stare until the child scampered off. _Can't stick around long_, thought Nick as he entered the place.

* * *

Inside it was fairly kept up there was a coin machine next to the entrance as well as a few tables by the windows. Washing and drying machines roared loudly as clothes tumbled around dizzily in the window. Nick looked around to see no one he was ready to walk out when a voice stopped him.

"If you've come to kill me just make it painless."

Nick whipped around to see an old man sitting at a table near the front window. Nick was surprise that he had missed the man all together. He was definitely a Mauseherz as it changed face briefly before going back to human. The old man looked up at Nick from underneath the baseball hat and said, "Do you need another invitation?"

"I'm not here to kill you," Nick said.

The old Mauseherz snorted. "That's what all your ancestors said."

"I'm serious, look I was wondering if you could tell me about the Stachelschwein."

The Mauseherz smiled mischievously as it gloated, "All want to know about the Stachelschwein! I'm surprised someone like you would come to a geezer like me for that kind of information."

Nick looked at him. "So the rumours are true."

The Mauseherz only gave a grunt and continued to look out the window. Nick walked around the table to the other side and then leaned in until his face was mere inches from the old man.

"What kind of people have asked?"

"All sorts including the Reapers, everyone wants to know about the Stachelschwein," he waved his hand lazily to a few stragglers outside. "Even these beat up wesen want to know although they wouldn't really care."

"Well can you tell me?"

The Mauseherz paused and sighed. "Look, you do look like a nice fella, better than your ancestors but...that kind of information is strictly between wesen. Now I know what you're going to say, just because you can see our wesen side doesn't exactly count."

"What if I had a wesen with me?" Nick asked.

The Mauseherz frowned and glared at Nick. "Why do you want to know?"

Nick looked around and then leaned in. "What do you know about the Stachelschwein Pages?"

The Mauseherz's eyes widened and his face grew pale. He looked around and then motioned Nick to come with him. Nick followed him all the way to the back and into his office, which was cluttered with papers, books, and magazines.

"You can't just leisurely throw titles such as that out on your own terms," the Mauseherz said bitterly. Nick looked at the desk and a nameplate with a single name: Coder.

"What do you know about the Stachelschwein Pages Coder?" Nick asked more firmly.

"Pieces of work done by Stachelschwein Elders," Coder replied, his voice was less hostile and his whole demeanor seemed calmer. "Legends, weaknesses, powers, you name it, and it was in there. The Elders made it as a gift for Mauseherzs back then as a thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"For saving them."

Nick was shocked, Coder offered him a seat and Nick took it saying a thanks.

"Generations ago, Stachelschwein was a violent wesen whatever they wanted they got due to their abnormal strength and skills in throwing. They were able to kill a single wesen twenty plus feet away, they had abilities that dominated over others including the Blutbad. But of course, their power got to their head and they started to fight each other. The Stachelschwein almost made themselves extinct if it weren't for us. We Mauseherz taught them how to be peaceful again, how to have heart the Stachelschwein had potential except that potential was only in killing. So the Stachelschwein followed what we taught them and in return the Elders created a book and gave it to the Mauseherz. If they went to their old ways, my ancestors were told to use their weaknesses against them. To stop them as they had before and we have done so...a few times."

"And the bond is still strong today?"

Coder nodded vigorously. "Oh yes, the Stachelschwein have taught their children and their children's children to always help us Mauseherz if we need it no matter what the task for if it weren't for us they wouldn't be alive."

Nick pondered this, the Mauseherz had saved the Stachelschwein from going extinct it was only logical that the Stachelschwein assist the Mauseherz with whatever problems that they encounter.

"Have you seen the Stachelschwein lately?"

Coder shook his head. "These Stachelschwein must be here on a visit."

"Do you know if they have any enemies?"

"Stachelschwein aren't a fan of Blutbad or Hundjäger nor Geier as they had a major feud with them before my kind came into the picture."

Nick was about to ask another question when he heard a loud pounding on the door. Coder sighed and then got up from the seat and peaked out the tiniest crack of the door.

"Looks like your friends are here," Coder said sarcastically.

"How many?"

"About twenty."

Nick rubbed his face, he was not really in the mood for trying to calm down or take down twenty Wesen for that matter. Coder saw his distress and then gave in. He walked over to the farthest corner of the office space, dug his fingers into the cracks and pulled up. The old trapdoor creaked open to reveal a tunneled path with chicken wire to keep the structure from collapsing. Nick looked at Coder in amazement.

"We're Mauseherz," he merely stated and then motioned to the tunnel. "You in or your out?"

Nick jumped down and Coder took out a flashlight from the closet and then followed him.

"You're coming?" Nick asked.

Code turned to him. "I housed a Grimm for over ten minutes, yeah I'm coming." He then pushed past Nick and led him along.

* * *

The labyrinth seemed to go on forever, separating at different intersections in threes sometimes even in fours, everywhere Nick looked was nothing but darkness no matter how much light the flashlight gave. It was slightly cool in the tunnels making it quite nice however clastraphobic at times as the tunnels would tighten and grown smaller during certain sections. The whole maze was constructed of clay, stones, and thick boards of wood, sometimes they would come across chicken wire or chain link fences that were oddly cut to fit the labyrinth's uneven walls. Coder easily knew that path and occasionally shifting face to catch a scent before continuing on. Nick stayed close knowing that it would take him days possibly weeks to ever get out of something as complex as this. They continued to march on until they came to an intersection and took a left.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Nick asked.

"My father used to take me down here multiple times when the war was going on," Coder informed. "It was sort of like a bomb shelter for not only my family but for many other Wesen as well. It leads to downtown of the city; a bar more specifically. It's run by Mauseherz and Reinigen so you don't need to worry."

They continued to walk and then took a right.

"How do Wesen know who I am?" Nick asked. "That I'm a Grimm."

"You have a very ancient smell to you," Coder answered. "Most Humans smell bland and plain except when their emotions get in the way. While you have this…sort of bitter scent sort of like cough syrup except much, much stronger. Also when you first realized that you could see Wesen you're expression would give it off."

"So you're saying that I smell like cough syrup," Nick said.

"I'm saying that you smell like cough syrup and blood," Coder replied looking back over his shoulder. "Some Wesen especially those who are strong enough can make out hints of your bloodline. Mauseherz however cannot of course; we just smell the outside while others may smell both in and out."

They came to a dead end and Coder reached up with the flashlight and poked the trapdoor a few times. Glints of light shone in each time the door was raised. Both waited and then a boy around the age of fifteen opened it up.

"Coder," the Mauseherz said and the boy set down a wooden ladder that both climbed up.

Once Nick was out of the hole he realized that he was in the backroom which had very few items in it and a computer. The boy's face changed proving that he was a Reinigen but the boy didn't flinch as he saw Nick. Just then the door opened and a person came in. The person was carrying a large box that covered their face and the person stopped.

"Who is it?" the voice was familiar.

"Roddy?" Nick asked.

The Reinigen peeked from behind the large box and smile. "Hi."

"Great to see you again how are you doing? Here let me help you." Nick grabbed the bottom and both Grimm and Reinigen carried it to the empty space near the back.

"Not doing to bad," Roddy replied once the box was in its place. "What are you doing here?" Nick nodded towards Coder who filled Roddy in. The younger Reinigen who was still looking at Nick turned to Roddy.

"Shall I go tell the others that Coder is here?"

Roddy nodded then quickly added. "Although...keep quiet about Nick okay? Well be out in a bit."

The Reinigen nodded and then disappeared closing the door behind him. Roddy placed his ear against the door listening to the fading footsteps of the youngling then turned back to Coder and Nick.

"Stachelschwein," Roddy echoed in awe. "My father would tell me stories of them."

. Coder straightened after brushing the last of the dust and then headed over to the door that Roddy had come through.

"I must be off," he announced, "Hopefully those Wesen hadn't messed anything up in my store."

Nick was ready to apologize for the trouble but Coder stopped him with a single motion.

"It isn't the first time it happened," the Mauseherz explained honestly. "My father was notorious for getting into trouble; he wouldn't let his heritage get in the way of his attitude."

Nick still felt sorry for all the possible trouble he had or will cause for the Mauseherz.

"Can I ask you one last question?" Nick asked.

Coder shrugged and nodded.

"How long have Wesen thought that Stachelschwein never existed?"

Coder sighed. "A very long long time Grimm, generations after generations Stachelschwein became nothing but a myth those stories that parents would tell their children were created by us."

"Why didn't you just tell the Wesen that the Stachelschwein were alive?"

It felt like the temperature in the room had dropped drastically. Nick looked at Coder who's face held no emotion and when he spoke it was haunted. "For reasons beyond imagination."

Nick wasn't sure what that meant but he knew better than to push the Mauseherz.

"How can I find them?"

Coder shrugged. "It is possible to find them but I doubt that you would get anything out of them if you did."

"I can use the rats to see if they can find anything," Roddy offered.

"That would be great Roddy."

Both Grimm and Mauseherz watched as the Reinigen quickly left the room to get prepared. The two quickly walked through the back of the kitchen and used the outside door as their exit.

"He'll have to be quick," Coder muttered. "Stachelschwein don't like to stick around the city too long."

Nick turned to Coder. "Thanks for all your help."

He held out a hand and Coder frowned but took it.

"My pleasure Nick."

With that Nick gave Coder a small smile and was prepared to leave when he thought of something.

"I owe you one," Nick shouted to him.

Coder laughed. "I'll hold you to that."

Nick grinned and then headed in the direction of Monroe's house; walking.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Rosealee who opened the door. She allowed Nick to come in and called Monroe from the back. Monroe was shocked to see Nick but even more shocked to hear what had happened.

"So you escaped the Wesen by going through tunnels to a bar downtown?" Monroe said slowly to make sure that he understood what Nick was saying.

Nick nodded in confirmation. "Led by a Mauseherz named Coder, he told me what he could."

"Did you find anything out?" Rosealee asked.

"Enough, the Mauseherz saved Stachelschwein from extinction a long long time ago and the Stachelschwein Pages was actually a gift to the Mauseherz it contained all their secrets that would enable to Mauseherz to help them if they ever went to their violent ways again."

"Did you find out why you ancestors found out so little about them?"

Nick shook his head and silently cursed himself for forgetting such an important thing. He then looked up in time to see Rosealee take a large book from a grocery bag.

"Do you still have the Stachelschwein quill on you?" Rosealee asked.

Nick nodded and passed it to her. Rosealee examined it and then flipped through some pages until she found what she had been looking for.

"The quills are more slender and stronger than those of a normal porcupine," Rosealee explained. "Stachelschwein would use these as their throwing weapons and most all the time their victim would die. Now the difference between a porcupine and a Stachelschwein Wesen is that a porcupine's quills fall off naturally when it shakes it's body but a Stachelschwein's quills do not unless broken off due to injury or self-defense. The quills are also used to defend their home, to do this they would break off their quills and place them around their house including on the door. Enemies don't see the quills until they are up close."

"Or hanging off them," Monroe added.

"According to this the quills were used by your ancestors as weapons such as a bow and arrow or a spear including by binding a bunch together to make a dagger."

"Is there anyway that you can protect yourself against the quills?" Nick asked.

Rosealee flipped through a few pages but shook her head sadly.

"How can you kill one," Nick asked then added with a sigh, "if it came to that?"

"They're not hard to kill actually," Monroe answered. "My great great grandfather encountered one when he was younger. They can be killed by anything including your bullets but it's hard to kill them because they are very fast and they are good at climbing trees, which is most likely where they hide to get away from danger."

"Coder said that they don't like Geier, Blutbad or Hundjager."

Rosealee pointed to a spot in the text. "It says here that Geier would steal Stachelschwein children because they were less experienced and they would keep them captive for their quills, which they fashioned into disemboweling tools to use on their human victim. This almost caused a war between the two Wesen."

"What about Blutbad and Hundjager?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Monroe asked. "It was natural to fight with the two Wesen, I mean it was all about power back then. Since the Hundjager wouldn't step a foot near us they decided to try and pick on someone else when they weren't trying to dominate the world and assassinate anyone who pissed them off. Blutbad would fight Stachelschwein since we both have the exact same strength and speed."

"Does list any weakness that they might have?" Nick asked.

Rosealee shook her head. "I search through all my books and found nothing except these few pages." She passed the book to Nick who took a look. There were pictures of a Stachelschwein quill next to a porcupine quill, diagrams of their anatomy, and a picture of some of the tools that Geier would fashion from their quills. Nick sighed and put the book down as he was ready to leave his phone rang and it was an unidentified number.

"Hello?"

"Nick? It's me, Roddy."

Nick was surprise to hear from the Wesen so fast. "Did you find anything?"

"I'm over at the college, one of my rats had sniffed out the Stachelschwein here."

"Okay I'm coming over keep an eye out for them but don't go near them."

Nick disconnected the call and then look at Rosealee and Monroe.

"That was Roddy, he had found a Stachelschwein at the college."

"I'm coming with you man," Monroe said standing up. "No way are you going there on your own."

"I can search to see if I can find anymore information on the Stachelschwein," Rosealee added, she stood as well. "I'll check downstairs in the shop to see if I can find anymore books."

Monroe put on his coat and then all three left the house.

* * *

After dropping Rosealee off at the shop, Monroe drove up to the college and both got out of the car. Nick scanned the area for Roddy but couldn't seem to find him anywhere.

"There," Monroe pointed over by the benches. Nick looked to see Roddy there with his violin case beside him. Both walked over and Roddy saw them come.

"Hey Roddy how's it going?" Monroe asked smiling to the youth.

"I'm doing good," Roddy replied happily then looked at Nick. "The Stachelschwein is near the entrance talking to someone, I don't think that their a Wesen though."

"'kay, thanks a lot Roddy," Nick said and headed over to the entrance allowing Roddy and Monroe to catch up. As he opened the door immediately he spotted the Stachelschwein as the boy changed face briefly. Nick blinked and the boy's face changed back into Human. He pulled open the second entrance door and then walked up to the Stachelschwein.

"I'm sorry," Nick started and then whipped out his badge. "May I speak to you for a second?" He pointed to the Stachelschwein. The boy's face changed and immediately his eyes widened. Nick gave him a look as if to say _not in front of all these Humans._ The boy seemed to understand and he finally gave in.

"I'll be back okay?" he told the student he was talking to and then followed Nick to a secluded classroom with a windowless door. Inside cameras were displayed in glass displays along with black and white pictures covering one side of the wall. The photography classroom connected to a smaller dark room.

Once making sure that they were completely alone the Stachelschwein started.

"What do you want?"

"I know that you're a Stachelschwein," Nick explained. "The book that was stolen from the museum was the Stachelschwein Pages a gift from which your ancestor's gave the Mauseherz in thanks. Now if you just tell me where the book is-."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the Stachelschwein said firmly.

"What is your name?" Nick asked trying to calm the Stachelschwein.

"Liam."

"Okay Liam, I know about what happened and I know that the Pages do belong to the Mauseherz but you have to understand that what you did was stealing."

Liam scowled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't have to answer him if you don't want to."

Nick turned around in the direction of the new voice and saw a female standing in the doorway. She had black eyes like Liam as well as the same sharp face. She had on a loose black top, jeans and a weathered ankle length trench coat. Her hair was layered shoulder length and her hands were stuffed inside her jean pockets. Nick was surprised that he hadn't spotted her before.

"What do you want Grimm?" the female Stachelschwein asked.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Melisent," she said coldly. "Now answer me."

"The Stachelschwein Pages, the book that you two stole," Nick answered. "I need it back."

"To what?" Liam growled. "To find out our weaknesses, to find out how to manipulate us?"

Nick shook his head. "Look I'm not like my ancestors alright? The reason I need the book back is because you two stole it."

Without thinking Liam changed face and charged at Nick who was ready to jump out of the way when the door slammed open and there in the doorway was Monroe and Roddy. Monroe's face was in Blutbad form and he snarled at Liam daring him to attack. Roddy had his violin out and ready to play just in case. Liam's ears immediately flattened and even Melisent was surprised. Monroe closed the door and Roddy looked at Nick to see if he was okay, Nick nodded his thanks and Monroe changed face into Human so did Liam.

"Let's all take it easy alright?" Nick asked looking at the four Wesen. Roddy placed his violin on the table beside him and Melisent took her hands out of her pockets to show that she was clean.

"Okay now the Stachelschwein Pages," Nick said firmly turning to Melisent. "Where is it?"

"Why should I tell you, that pathetic museum didn't have any right to steal it from the Mauseherz. It is _our _right to say who it belongs too."

"And it is _my _right to bring you into the station if you do not cooperate."

Melisent looked like she was going to shift any moment and Monroe glared daggers at her. Liam hissed at Monroe and Roddy reached out for his violin leaving his fingers only millimetres from the instrument.

"It is at our home," Melisent finally said, "that is the truth Grimm."

"And are you willing to give it to me?" Nick asked hoping that both Stachelschwein will.

"I'm sorry we cannot," Melisent answered.

"The Stachelschwein Pages do belong to the Mauseherz," Liam added, "but we have decided to take it back with us."

"Take it? Take it where?"

Both Stachelschwein remained silent.

"Are you two planning on going back in hiding?"

Liam shook his head and Melisent asked, "Does it matter?"

"Where did you two come from?"

"We traveled here," Liam replied, "I didn't know that was such a crime."

Nick frowned. "You two can stay here as long as you want just I need to give the book back to the museum."

Melisent straightened. "You're going to have to kill us for it."

With that both Stachelschwein stalked out of the classroom leaving the Grimm, Reign and Blutbad standing in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: _Okay fair warning, another spoiler for the last episode of Grimm S1. Spitfire47_

* * *

After the interaction between the two Stachelschweins and the Grimm, Monroe thought that Nick would go right after Liam and Melisent and demand that they give him the book and then go into his usual ramble about safety and all those fancy detective words. Or that he would follow them back to their hideout. He did none. Monroe could sense the Grimm's discourage that radiated off him along with anger, fear and bitterness. Monroe kept quiet, although he would possibly be able to talk the Grimm out of situations like these, this situation was extremely difficult.

"Do they not see the risk?" Nick suddenly blurted. "I mean, I'm totally responsible I can look after a book. I've been looking after the three Coins for almost a month now."

"And only one person has been chasing you down for them," Monroe added trying to be cheerful but Nick gave him a look as if to say _'not now'._

"What do the Stachelschwein see that I don't?"

Monroe tried to search for an answer but remained silent. He constantly eyed the spedometer to make sure that the Grimm was still in control, Monroe had his share of seeing out of control Grimms.

"Do they want me to pass a test?" Nick continued he seemed to be talking to no one in particular and Monroe let him. "Do they want me to prove something? I mean, if they just tell me what they want me to do then I'll gladly do it."

"You can just drop me off at Rosealee's," Monroe butted in.

"Oh…" Nick said finally cooling off from his ramble. "Right…um…sorry 'bout that."

Monroe held up his hands. "It's cool."

Nick turned the blinker for a right but then Monroe cleared his throat and said, "To her…house."

There was an awkward silence that lingered in the air and Nick looked at Monroe turned off the blinker and looked forward.

"I'm not sure where her house is," Nick said breaking the silence.

"Oh right." Monroe began directed Nick to Rosealee's.

Rosealee lived on the South side of the city so Nick had to drive quite a ways to get to her place. He parked on the curb and then turned off the engine.

"Thanks again for helping me back there," Nick said.

"Nick you're my friend," Monroe answered, "I always help my friends."

Nick clapped the Blutbad on the back and then said, "Well…I'll see you later."

"Call me if anything happens 'kay?" Nick nodded and Monroe got out, closing the door behind him and heading up the front door. Once on the porch Monroe turned to Nick who gave him the thumbs up as an encouragement and Monroe turned and knocked twice. The door opened and there stood Rosealee beautiful as ever who allowed Monroe in; she didn't even notice Nick. Once the door was closed Nick couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

At the office Nick dove more into the details of the museum case while Hank did the report on the double homicide they were working on days ago. Hank thought that Nick was looking for more evidence to catch the perp not knowing that Nick already knew who did it. Nick was more concentrated on finding out evidence as to how he might attempt to persuade that he is a good at what he does and what he is. Nick reviewed the twenty tapes, all from the cameras that were destroyed except the invisible one that was hidden in the corner, although it didn't get a visual it sure had the sound effects. Nick watched as the Stachelschwein who was crawling on the wall break off a few quills and throw it at the camera – twenty times. He listened to the breaking of the glass and the death of the night guard. As he listened to the tape again he then heard something. He taped in a few keys and separated a piece of the tape so he could listen to it. The sound was a low hiss and in an alto range – that was a warning Nick knew. Then silent and another noise followed before the crackle of more quills being broken off to attack the guard. But Nick stopped it before it got that far and listened to again just that second. It was very short and Nick had to strain to hear what the Stachelschwein said. He poised the arrow on replay and was prepared to say it with the recording.

"_The_!"

Everyone in the office turned to the detective who's ears grew red as he carefully pulled off the headphones and looked around.

"Er…sorry," Nick said sheepishly.

The office got moving again and the moment of the detective embarrassing himself died. Nick let out a breath and then listened to the recording. It was definitely _'the'_ as he had said aloud but what made Nick worried was the meaning. He made a mental note to call Monroe later.

After a long search through the criminal records for the names Liam and Melisent nothing showed up, Liam showed up about ten times, two were Wesen, but none were Stachelschwein. Melisent didn't even exist according to the criminal files. He looked under civilian search and came up empty again. Nick sat back and pondered. They were Stachelschwein who were in hiding, obviously they would want to stay in hiding due to the news of their arrival. They came here with a plan, a purpose and were willing to do anything to make it work. Nick wondered where the Stachelschwein were hiding when Hank interrupted him.

"Something came up," Hank said throwing Nick his coat.

"What?"

"A murder."

Nick felt a lump form in his throat as he put his coat on and followed Hank out.

* * *

From the blinds of the closed off captain's office, Renard turned away and sighed he was less than pleased with the information he had received from his sources. He was curious as how far Nick was on the investigation of the Stachelschwein and how long it would take for Nick to persuade them to give Nick the Pages. Renard took in a breath and looked down at his cell phone to see that he had missed five messages. They can wait he pondered there were more important things than to cater to their so- called needs. But Renard finally gave in breathing a sigh of defeat he redialed the number and got someone immediately.

"We've been waiting," the voice was female although had a hint of command in it.

"I've been busy no thanks to you," Renard retorted bitterly. "Why call me?"

"Because you are our only hope now, you have that…Grimm working for you use him. Find his weak spots and control him like a puppet then slip a knife into his spine."

"Easy for you to say, would you like to come down for a visit?"

There was an uneasy silence between the caller and Renard knew that he had found the female's weak spot. They're all the same, he thought dully.

"Don't tempt me," the woman growled.

"I am your servant."

"And don't you forget it." With that she hung up.

* * *

Nick was nervous as Hank turned into the area he had driven in only a couple of days ago to see Coder. He prepared for the worst and made sure his gun was loaded before getting out of the car. Almost every Wesen there briefly changed showing their true nature but Nick succeeded in acting normal. He ducked underneath the crime tape and then stopped in his track. On the ground before him, was Coder.

There was only one simple word to describe what Hank and Nick were looking at: tortured. His limps were all mangled horribly, it looked like half his face was sliced off and he was missing a few fingers. Bones were exposed through skin and blood was everywhere. Nick realized that Coder was so mangled that his true nature didn't even appear. He looked around to see all the people glaring at him, as if accusing him that this was his fault. Nick downcast his eyes avoiding the dark glares from the Wesen.

"Name is Coder Pat," Hank explained, "he owned a laundry business called Squeaky Clean, it was a family business started up by his great-great grandfather. Doesn't have any wife or kids, apparently not a lot of friends either."

Nick wasn't listening to Hank though, he was instead staring at the mangled body of Coder and felt nothing but guilt.

"Well however had done this sure had a grudge, or at least was trying to find something."

"And it seems that they possibly have," Nick said as before him in Coders blood was a drawn scythe.


	7. Chapter 7

First things first, call Roddy. Nick immediately punched the wesen's number into his phone and waited. It went straight to voice mail and Nick silently cursed. He was ready to call up Monroe when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Nothing much else we can do here," Hank said, "I'm going to into that" -he pointed to the bloody scythe - "and see what we come up with."

"Um how about I do that?" Nick offered.

Hank shrugged. "If you want to sure."

Nick thanked him and turned to face the crowd. The Wesen were starting to head off now, the police had forced them to go as Nick was ready to turn he saw something odd. He turned back and anger rose in his body as he glared at a Reaper. The Reaper was dressed in the usual attire and shifted his face for Nick to see. It wasn't afraid, Nick thought. He looked to see a dull splatter on the coat and realized that it was blood; Coder's blood. He turned away, Nick knew that it couldn't by coincidence be Coder's blood but what if it was? Nick turned back to see the Reaper was gone and he took out his phone again. He redialed Roddy's number and finally got hold of the Reingan.

"Roddy it's Nick, listen you could be in possible danger where are you?"

"Wait...wha-"

"Where are you?"

"I'm downtown...Nick wha-"

"The Reapers were here."

There was a silence between the two and Nick knew that Roddy was beginning to understand the danger.

"They killed Coder and...," Nick took in a breath. "I'm not sure if they got anything out of him but I want to place you under maximum protection."

Nick listened as Roddy took in a deep breath and agree. He ordered Roddy to stay where he was, and to make sure he was close to people and that it was constantly crowded. If anything changed then he is to find another safe place that is crowded and call Nick immediately. Nick then called up Monroe.

"Coder's dead and Roddy is in possible danger," Nick explained. "I called him and he's downtown at Lilock Cafe I want you to pick up Roddy and bring him to the trailer," Nick ordered.

"Whoa, the trailer?"

Nick closed his eyes and realized that, that might be a little too much and then said, "Bring him to your place alright?"

"Yeah, got it."

Nick repeated where Roddy was waiting and headed over to the trailer.

On his way he noticed a black car following him Nick was sure that there was a Reaper in there and he make a sharp right turn just missing another car to confirm the stalker. Confirmation. Nick sped up towards the south side when another black car swerved in front of him blocking his way. Nick twisted the wheel hard and pressed on the brake at the same time. Smoke and squeals went up in the air as the car turned and Nick got out. People were starting to gather to point and look at what had happened. A Reaper got out of the car and smirked at the wild look in Nick's eyes.

"You do not know what you're dealing with," the Reaper said taking a large scythe out of the back seat. When people saw the weapon everyone went into a panic. Nick scanned and shouted at everyone to leave. The Reaper attacked and Nick shot him, it was a perfect shot to the chest. Two other Reapers got out with their scythes and Nick shot at both of them too. One fell while the bullet only caught the other Reaper in the shoulder. The Reaper hissed and howled in pain dropping his weapon and clutching his bleeding shoulder. Nick grabbed the fallen scythe and then swiped upward. The slice was clean and neat. The Reaper's severed head fell to the ground and rolled to the Grimm's feet. Police cars screeched to a halt but Nick didn't pay attention to them, he wondered why Reapers would attack him like this out in the open. It was all too easy. Then it hit him. Easy - an easy distraction. Police started to surround him wanting answers as to what had gone down. Nick grabbed the nearest officer.

"Call up the Captain tell him what is going on and contain this area." The officer nodded and Nick pushed his way through the circle of officers. He climbed back into his car and sped off heading downtown.

As he came a block away from where Roddy was suppose to be, a whole bunch of people rushed towards him and ran around his car. All of them were panicking running to safety and Nick knew that he was possibly too late. He got out of his car and was ready to move when he saw a rat stare up at him with it's beady black eyes. Nick realized that Roddy must still be alive.

"Where is he?"

The rat scampered off and Nick followed it, he pushed past people and had to force his way around until he came to a large clearing. There were a mixture of Reapers and Hundjager all trying to shake off rats. Nick scanned the area for Roddy and then heard faint bars of music. The rat that had led Nick here squeaked loudly and then ran towards the cafe where Roddy was hiding and Nick followed. A Hundjager saw Nick and tried to pounce the Grimm but Nick was faster, he leveled his gun and shot. Once outside the cafe entrance he threw open the door and went inside. Roddy was playing a fast tune and watching the rats outside not realizing that Nick was in.

"Roddy," Nick shouted.

Roddy turned and nodded not stopping for a second. Nick went up to the window and smashed the glass. He pointed his gun outside then turned and gave Roddy a nod. Roddy nodded back and the mood of the song changed immediately. The rats all stopped chewing the Reapers and Hundjager and dashed to safety while Nick took out as many as he could. He was ready to shoot a Hundjager when he saw Monroe coming up behind the Wesen and easily took him out. Monroe shifted back in to human and ran over to Nick.

"My car is over there," Monroe said pointing to the corner where he came from. " I'll take him."

Sirens were faint but still audible and Nick nodded. Roddy played a few notes and the rats that were hiding went back to wherever they had come from. Monroe then placed a protective arm around the Reinigan and hurried him out the broken window, across the street and around the corner. Nick jumped out the broken window as well and onto the street. The street was completely deserted, littered with dead Wesen, glass and other broken objects and blood. Nick reloaded his gun just in case and then scanned the area with one question in mind: why were the Hunjar and Reapers working together? Both were completely polar opposite Wesen despite the fact that their ideology was close to the same although different targets. The deceased Reapers scythes' were beside the fallen and Nick examined all of them. As any other Reaper scythe they all had the same message but in different ways of expressing it. Blood coated one scythe and immediately Nick though of the bystanders. A screech caught Nick's attention and he looked over to see Renard and Hank getting out of one of the cars.

"What the hell happened here?" Hank asked in awe scanning the area.

Renard ignored Hank and noticed the scythes, his throat tightened but he composed himself as usual and walked up to Nick.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Nick muttered. "Sixteen dead, most of them had scythes and the rest had guns."

"Interesting weapon of choice," Hank said grimly toeing the one with the blood. "The thieves have quills and the killers have scythes." Nick didn't answer out of the corner of his eye he spotted a moving Hundjager and he walked over. The Wesen half-morphed to try and scare Nick but Nick didn't faze one bit.

"Why are you here?" Nick demanded. "What do you want with Roddy?"

The Hundjager let out a haunting laugh then coughed up some spittle of blood.

"Naive Grimm," the Wesen hissed. "The Elimination will come again and when it does all you care about will vanish starting with that pathetic Blutbad. That disgusting Reinigen is just a pawn like all other Wesen."

Nick shivered, the Hundjager's voice startled him, Nick knew he was serious but the way he said it surprised him. Hank came up to Nick but the Hundjager died due to it's injuries.

"Oh man," Hank muttered looking at the rat bites. "Reminds me of the time when we found that music teacher devoured in his car."

Nick nodded but not really listening he knew that something was going to happen but first he needed to find out what.

* * *

At the trailer Nick poured himself over the books to see anything he could find about the Elimination but surprisingly he couldn't find any. Nick remembered the Hundjager's words and then immediately went for his phone, he quickly dialed up Monroe and waited.

"Nick?"

"Is Roddy there?"

"Yeah he is," Monroe said, "a little shaken up but still okay."

"A Hundjager there mentioned something about the Elimination," Nick said, "What is that?"

There was an eerie silence over the phone and Nick knew that it was something serious.

"Come over and we'll talk," the Blutbad offered then quickly hung up leaving Nick hearing a dial tone.

* * *

Nick immediately drove over as soon as he had collected himself. As he came up to Monroe's house he noticed a few rats relaxing on the porch railing, Nick got out and walked up. The door opened before he had the chance to knock and Monroe hurried him in.

"So what is the Elimination?" Nick asked.

"Rosealee's here in the dining room and Roddy's upstairs sleeping," Monroe said locking the door. "Now are you positive that a Hundjager mentioned the Elimination to you."

Nick nodded. "He also mentioned that Roddy was a pawn, that every other Wesen was."

Monroe sighed heavily and then motioned Nick to follow him.

In the dining room, scrolls and texts were laid out on the table. Roselaee was there scanning through all of them and when she saw Nick she immediately went up to him and asked if he was hurt.

"I'm fine," Nick reassured her. Rosealee nodded taking the Grimm's word for it and then motioned back to the readings.

"There is a reason why your ancestors didn't write about the Elimination," Rosealee explained, "it was because it wasn't their best moment."

Nick frowned not understanding.

"The Elimination was the ultimate plan," Rosealee went on, "if it failed then nothing would work. Then the Hundjager and Reapers would have nothing to live for. The plan was ultimate control over the Humans, the Hundjager made their way up the lines of government so far that they would be able to control the leaders themselves. When the Reapers heard about this they formed their own idea of domination except it was over the Wesen community.

'There is a reason why the Stachelschwein went into solidarity years ago, during what we Wesen call the Elimination, the Stachelschwein were forced to kill other Wesen. They were tools in a plot of dominance by both Reapers and Hundjager of course the two had totally different ideas of getting there but they used Stachelschwein to try and get there. The only reason as to why the Elimination was only two years was because of the Grimms your ancestors slaughtered countless Stachelschwein in order to stop both Reaper and Hunjar. They didn't know that Mauserherz had the Stachelschwein Pages, they just thought that murder was the only way to stop it. When news got to the Elders they forced every Stachelschwein they could find into hiding and after that day the Elimination stopped immediately. Your ancestors continued to hunt Stachelschwein but found hardly any."

Nick was silent. Words couldn't express what he had just heard. Everything was beginning to fall into place, it explained everything Melisent and Liam's hostility, the Reapers sudden appearance, and the little knowledge on the Stachelschwien. What they have found on the Stachelschwein was complete luck, but the real prize here was the Pages whoever controlled the Pages controlled the Stachelschwein.

"Now are you sure about this?" Nick asked, he was clearly trying to keep control but both Wesen were worried that his plan of control might be failing. "Positive?"

Rosealee nodded and Monroe spoke, "The reason why Stachelschwein went into a fictitious state was because of the Mauserherz, the Wesen destroyed all the evidence of them. Since most of the people involved with the Elimination was killed they didn't have any trouble keeping people quiet. Eventually the thought of Stachelschwein existing because a façade, and ultimately a myth.

"Is there…," Nick started to pace as he tried to think of ways to get more information on the Elimination. Perhaps he would be able to help Melisent and Liam get through whatever trauma they have but he wasn't completely sure that it would work.

* * *

In the Portland Police Station, Captain Renard was the only one there. He had convinced everyone to go home with ease and now he was just waiting. From the calls he was suspecting that they would send someone to make sure that he was on track although it was completely unnecessary. Renard got to his feet and then pushed open the office door until he was in the common area of the station. He walked over to Nick's desk and tapped the override and searched through the evidence and witness claims. Most of them would be preposterous to any human but Renard saw better he knew that the Stachelschwein existed. Mauseherz? Renard felt a wave of humiliation wash over him as he cursed how foolish they were.

"This is why the Family had sent me," a voice echoed in the room. Renard didn't look up, he was still staring at the screen but he responded, "Mauseherz, out of all the wesen."

"Pitiful and shy Wesen, easy to fool one's mind even if that mind comes from an intelligent heritage. But if this small piece of evidence is clouding your judgement then perhaps we were very wrong about you."

Renard suddenly stood the chair he was sitting in clattered to the ground. The voice moved from the shadowed corner into the light, he had yellow hawk-like eyes, spiked white hair, and a small scar underneath his nose. He was dressed in faded blue jeans, a black top, a brown duster, and what looked like a holster strapped to his side. The man smiled at Renard's swiftness and then snapped his fingers.

"That's how you should be acting sharp, and fast not dull, slow, and monotonous."

Renard glared at the man and growled. "They sent _you?"_

"Of course," the man said slowly walking towards the Captain. "Who else would they send? I'm the best choice there is to hunting down what you need and eliminating what you don't need."

Renard stepped forward. "I can take care of him on my own."

The man held his hands up in defense. "Oh but of course, you've done a wonderful job so far."

The Captain couldn't bear the man's sarcasms and smart remarks anymore. He took out his gun and fired once. The man was fast to react and curled his upper body into a ball, spikes shot up immediately and the bullet snapped a few of them off but not going anywhere near his skin. The Stachelschwein stood allowing his full form to be seen by Renard.

"_This_ is why they sent me," the Stachelschwein hissed.


	8. Chapter 8

Liam was hanging upside down on a branch by his feet. His hook like nails had dug deep into the bark allowing him the ability to do so without falling. He was bored. Melisent had promised that they would be leaving soon and he was excited for that until they had found something else that had shocked them. Reapers as well as Hundjager were scouring the city looking for them. Melisent didn't want to move because she didn't want to attract any unwanted attention nor did she was to get caught by the either Wesen for that matter. She had told Liam to stay inside at all times for they didn't know what type of Wesen would be wondering during certain times. As soon as she had left to go hunting Liam walked outside, stretched and shifted into his Wesen form before jumping up onto a nearby branch and hang from there. He knew he would have to get down soon but Liam enjoyed being outside, they were Stachelschwein after all the Wesen didn't like to be cooped up in a small shelter for a long time but ironically his clan had endured it for many generations. He looked around to see that Melisent wasn't back yet and he was starting to worry, she had promised him that she would be back soon with food yet twenty minutes had passed and nothing. Liam hopped down from the branch and gave a few sniffs. A Stachelschwein's sense of smell was average to that of a Blutbad or Hundjager. Liam jumped up onto the branch he had just got off from and slowly crept through the trees.

Liam finally came to a clearing where he could hear someone trample thunderously through the bush, he wondered if it was a human or possibly a Reaper. Liam snapped off a few quills just in case. Finally the figure came bounding out of the thick brush and into the open. The figure was clearly female. She was dressed in a wind breaker, black jeans and her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. The female was definitely Wesen as her face was shifted and her head was risen high to catch whatever scent she was after. The Wesen face disappeared and the human face resurfaced. She had smooth pale skin, dark eyes and by her looks you would have never guessed that she was only in her late teens. Liam moved forward, he stuck the broken quills on the tree branch and slowly inched forward to get a better view of the Wesen.

Holly received a visit from Nick just last night, unlike his usual visits Holly realized that this one was urgent and she immediately let him in. Nick told her about the Stachelschwein but kept out the part about the Pages. Holly revealed that there had been Hundjager and Reapers around lately and they seemed determined to find something. Holly agreed to help Nick track down on of these Stachelschwein or at least where they were staying and he gave her one of the quills to help her find the scent. She had waited until her parents had left for work before going over to the forest where she had stayed for nine years and shifting there. When she had first started off she was a little shaky but after a few long strides Holly began to get comfortable and ran faster following the scent. At certain areas the scent split off into other directions and then disappeared so Holly choose the path on the left and continued. That is when she came to the clearing and stopped for a breather. Like Monroe she hadn't run wild in a long time.

Her parents didn't quite understand her Wesen side but accepted it anyway as long as she did her business in the bathroom or outside. Nick also tried to help by strengthening her 'human' side while Monroe helped her exercise her Wesen side while staying in control.

Liam watched as Holly shifted back into Wesen and took off again, he watched her start to take off in the opposite direction but a gust of wind blew around Liam and towards Holly. Liam shrank back into the tree as Holly slowly turned and looked up at where he was. She shifted into human and then shouted.

"I'm not here to hurt you!"

Liam let out a loud hiss in response, loud enough for Holly to hear. She still remained where she was and kept her hands out of her pockets to show that she meant no harm. Holly wasn't sure whether or not to move closer or what. She was about to back off when a force slammed into her and sent her sprawling to the ground. Holly quickly got up she shifted to try and scare off the attacker but saw that the attacker was another Stachelschwein. Liam leaned forward to see that this Stachelschwein was quite different. His eyes were a strange dark yellow, the tips of the wesen's quills were white and in both hands were a fist full of quills. Liam hissed at the Stachelschwein and the Stachelschwein hissed back before shifting into it's human form. Holly however kept up her own, she glared angrily at the attacker waiting for him to make a move.

"I have no quarrel with you," the Stachelschwein said giving Holly a cold glance. He then turned, "However..."

Liam broke off a few quills and held them tightly ready to throw if need be. The stranger gave a dark smile.

"Attacking your own kind?" the stranger asked. " I'm here as a friend, my name is Abend and I am not a foe," then he turned to Holly. "However some Wesen don't know how to mind their own business."

Holly growled at the man who dismissed her threat. He turned back to where Liam was and asked, "Where is your companion?"

Liam said nothing and jumped down from the tree with ease. The Stachelschwein smiled as he did so.

"It isn't safe to be here," he said, "everyone is looking for both you and your companion."

"We know what we're doing," Liam answered, "what do you want?"

"To provide aid, to get you two out of here safely."

Holly released another growl from her throat and Abend turned.

"You're still here..." He took out a blood red handkerchief and tossed it into the air. Holly couldn't help but follow where it was going and only looking down into time to see five quills coming in her direction. She tried to jump out of the way but the quills caught her in the side and Holly tumbled to the ground. In her Wesen form she whined in pain, she tried to take out the quills but a single brush against the quill sent her in uncontrollable spasms of pain. Abend watched slightly amused by Holly's pain and then turned back to Liam.

"Where is your companion?"

Liam was about to answer when he heard something whistle in the distance, Abend seemed to notice it too he turned only to be struck in the shoulder by three quills. Liam rushed over to Holly who growled and even snapped as he came closer. Melisent came over too, she knelt down by the wounded Wesen and took what looked like a syringe out of her overcoat pocket. She injected it into Holly who immediately went limp as soon as the liquid pumped in her veins. Abend saw this and hissed angrily, his quills all drew back revealing a more fearsome face but Melisent did the same thing and Liam took her side. Abend looked between the two Stachelschwein, he needed to take them out quietly however he knew that his kin was not known to go quietly either. Surrendering, Abend's ears flattened and he shifted into human before running into the forest.

"We have to get her out of here," Melisent said, "I'm going to patch her up and then put her under a small shelter miles away from ours. Go back and get the medi-kit."

Liam nodded and ran off while Melisent remained at Holly's side.

* * *

It was two hours since Holly's parents called the police to tell them that their daughter was missing – again. Nick almost went into a panic attack when he was told and immediately went looking for her. Numerous reasons as to why Holly was missing flew into his head and no matter how hard he tried to shake them out he couldn't. The first thing Nick did was call up Monroe to tell him what happened after he gave him a summary Monroe questioned Nick to find out more information his voice had a sense of urgency to it and Nick didn't doubt it.

Out in the forest, both Nick and Monroe stuck together, Nick had his gun out ready in case anything attacked them and Monroe had shifted. They slowly came out into the open and Monroe took in large sniffs before turning back to human.

"Oh yeah," he said taking in another breath. "She was here alright, along with another... no wait...two Stachelschwein."

"Two?" Nick asked.

Monroe shifted again then said, "No wait...three...three Stachelschwein."

Three? Nick pondered. Two of course were Liam and Melisent but the other third, he wasn't sure of. He wondered exactly how many Stachelschwein were hanging around Portland, and if so, how many were determined to get back what is theirs? Monroe called out saying that he had found what direction two of them had gone in, the other one must have parted. With Monroe leading, Nick followed close as the sky's magenta light started to dim. Monroe sniffed and then shifted human before pushing back the clustered pine branches that revealed a small less thickened area. Both immediately gasped at what they saw and Monroe was the first to react.

Holly was lying on her back with her arms at her side, a blanket was placed on her and ferns and moss acted as a pillow for her head. Small red dots on the blanket showed where she had been injured and occasionally she would shift in her sleep.

"Monroe..."

"I got it." The Blutbad knew what was going on. Either she was having a nightmare or the pain was harming her. Monroe, in Wesen skin, cautiously walked up to Holly and went on all fours before giving a soft low growl. Holly immediately woke and growled back however her's was way more threatening. Monroe shifted into human and so did Holly.

"It's alright," Monroe called to Nick. Without hesitation the Grimm rushed over and knelt too.

"Your side?" Nick asked and Holly nodded. Nick lifted the blanket where the wound was and Holly instinctively shifted and snapped at him.

"Whoa!" Monroe pushed Nick back none too lightly and shifted before using his body to block Holly's attack. He knelt down and carefully lifted the part of the blanket where the wound was and Holly snapped at him too but Monroe calmed her down with a few growls.

The wound was still leaking fluid but not as much as attempts to seal it were obvious, thin strips of gauze, bandages and surgical tape were used to cover up the three puncture wounds. Along with the drips of blood some puss leaked out too indicating the first step to infection.

"I'm going to call for medical," Nick informed Monroe while taking out his cell phone.

"Wait...what about...this?" he motioned to the poor attempt of coverage.

"Obviously Liam and Melisent had fixed her up, you said there were three Stachelschwein back there right? Well from what I can tell possibly the third wasn't friendly."

"That still isn't answering my question."

"I'll tell them that I tried to patch her up but I was limited," Nick suddenly stopped. He looked around the partially dark forest and then turned to Monroe, "What's the possibility of Liam and Melisent being in this forest?"

"High," Monroe said standing up, he shifted and took a deep breath. "However they are good at hiding their scent, but the scent never exactly leaves does it? It just is hidden."

"Would you be able to find wherever they are hiding?"

"Possibly." Monroe shifted and took in more breaths. "Somewhere North...maybe a bit East, like I said they could have hidden their scent. But in a forest like this it would take forever to find it."

"What about coming back tomorrow?"

Monroe raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps, but if they were attacked then it would be a signal to get the hell out of here."

"I'm going to call up medical right now," Nick said waving the phone. "Could you go tomorrow to see if you can catch anything?"

Monroe nodded. "I'll need to get ready first, who knows how long it will take."

Nick nodded understanding, before calling while Monroe knelt down to comfort Holly.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: _hey sorry for the long update, school is starting up again (actually started today) so updates may be slower than others, sorry for the inconvenience. Also added note: kind of cool that last nights ep "Quills" had a porcupine Wesen (Stangebar) in it. Then again had it coming with the title. Spitfire47 _

* * *

Running from room to room, Monroe gathered necessities for his search for the two Stachelschwein. He wasn't sure how long it was going to take to find them or if he'd find them at all. Stachelschwein loved to move around after all. He gathered a couple extra articles of clothing, food and water before zipping up his bag and heading out. He had on loose jeans, an undershirt, a loose top and his jacket over top. Once satisfied he picked up his phone and made one last call before departing.

"I've got everything, I'm off," he said.

"Just be careful," Rosealee warned, "Stachelschwein have superhuman aim they can shoot their quills up to fifty feet accuracy."

"…that's not really giving me any confidence."

Rosealee gave a small chuckle. "You'll be fine."

"Jeez, haven't hunted for Wesen since... like forever…"

"You'll do fine."

"I hope your right," Monroe sighed checking his bag.

"Good luck."

Monroe hung up the phone and then took in a deep breath before heading out the door.

* * *

At the hospital Nick waiting anxiously outside, both Holly's parents were off to the side talking to the doctor, he only managed to gather the words: internal, blood loss, and overnight. Words that didn't comfort him one bit. Holly's parents thanked the doctor for his help and then walked over to Nick who immediately got to his feet as soon as he heard them come over.

"How is she?" Nick blurted.

"Holly's fine," Holly's mother informed, "she had some blood loss and internal injury to her spleen but they said that it should be fine. If all goes well she won't need any surgery." Then muttered, "She knows how I feel about her going off like that,"

Nick felt a pang of guilt chew at him from the inside, it was his fault that Holly was out there. He knew that it was dangerous, he shouldn't have pressured her so much into doing a dangerous task. Now not only are there two but three Stachelschwein.

"Can I see her?" Nick asked.

"Of course." Holly's mother stepped aside to let Nick into the room, as he entered the methodic beeping made him feel even more guilty and he wanted to turn around and tell her parents what truly happened. That he was sorry for what he had forced their daughter to do and that he was willing to do anything to make it up to them. However, Nick was sure that would make both parents angry and would not want him near their daughter ever again. As he came up to Holly's side, her eyes immediately opened as her senses picked up a presence. She turned to see Nick and gave him a weak smile.

"I'm so sorry," Nick muttered kneeling down so that only Holly would hear.

"I couldn't smell the third one," Holly replied guiltily.

"Don't worry about it," Nick said quickly before Holly could go on. "I just want you to get better, is there anything you need?"

Holly shook her head and her eyes started to droop.

"I'll let you get some rest," Nick said getting up and Holly made no movement or sound indicating that she had heard him. Nick turned back to her parents who were waiting at the door. He didn't want them to become involved but what happens if Holly tells them? Then that would make him look sneaky, getting their daughter to go on searches for extremely dangerous Wesen was definitely not on the top of their list.

* * *

Monroe started near his house and continued North, he occasionally had to shift into human whenever he saw them and as soon as they were out of sight he would shift back again into Blutbad. He had captured all three scents at certain locations before they broke off into different sections. Monroe stood in a hotspot and then lifted his head to see if he could find a difference between all three. Liam's and Melisent's both smelled almost identical, earthy, burnt and with a slight hint of what smelled like mold. Liam's however was less powerful on the mold smell meaning that he possibly was the one who would guard the home while Melisent was the one who hunted for the food. Monroe had only encountered very few Wesen partners where the female would hunt, for instances if the male is injured or too immature to hunt for food. Liam did seem a little childish at times but seemed more than mature enough to hunt for himself. The third smell was a stronger smell of earth and mold and less on the burning scent. It was also laced with blood at some points which indicated hunting for small animals. Monroe marched on through the tough terrain before coming to the same clearing where they had found Holly. He heard himself give a small whine of guilt. Nick had kept him up to date on Holly's condition and it didn't sound so good. They had even snuck Rosealee in to examine the Blutbad's wounds but Rosealee explained that nothing was abnormal about her wounds and that any medicine that she makes would possibly interfere with the numerous medication the hospital is giving her. In the end Rosealee gave Holly a blue liquid that was supposed to help with pain. Monroe shifted into human and dug through his bag until he found the water. He took a drink before continuing on.

* * *

Liam climbed up a tree and then perched himself on the highest branch that would support his weight. Melisent did the same except on a different tree only a few feet away from his. Both were on the lookout and prepared to make attacks if necessary. The Stachelschwein who had named himself Abend had been following both for a long time, they abandoned their home long ago and Liam had the book hidden within his coat. His pure black eyes searched the ground and his nose twitched for any scents. He looked at Melisent to see that she too was not picking up anything. It was safe…for now. They both cautiously climbed down and was ready to touch ground when they heard something trample thunderously through the forest. The sound alone scared both of them and then immediately retreated into the branches. They waited until the thing was out in the open for them to see. The Siegbarste finally came to a stop just underneath the two trees where Liam and Melisent were hiding. Behind him were five Hundjäger's all carrying silenced P99 and a large rifle was strapped to their back.

"Are you sure?" the middle Hundjäger said in a bored tone.

The Siegbarste seemed offended that the Wesen didn't trust his lead. "Do you want to test me?"

Suddenly all four Hundjäger whipped towards the Siegbarste and took out a large rifle. The Siegbarste flinched as all four muzzles pointed to his head.

"I'm sure," the Wesen said in a low voice.

The middle Hundjäger waved his hands and the rifles disappeared.

Up in the tree Melisent managed to snap off a couple of quills from her back and prepared them. Liam did the same as the Siegbarste walked directly up to the tree he was hiding in. As Liam was ready to throw the quills the Wesen, with its tremendous strength, slammed both fists against the tree's trunk. Liam let out a cry of surprise and the quills struck the Hundjäger to the right, embedding deep into his shoulder. The Hundjäger screamed in pain and tried to pull out the quills but a single brush against them would send him on the ground in paroxysmal spasms.

"Fire at will!"

The remaining Hundjäger fired at both trees and a scream followed. Melisent fell out of the tree and landed on the ground with a painful thud. She tried to get up but felt strong arms grab her and hold her tight. She fully transformed into a Stachelschwein but the arms didn't release instead they tightened. Melisent looked to see that it was the Siegbarste who had her. Liam jumped from the branch to branch at amazing speed, dodging bullets until he came to the ground, he let out a battle cry directed towards the Siegbarste and threw quills directly at the Wesen's face. A quill embedded into his eye, two threw his nose and one struck him directly in the forehead. The Siegbarste immediately released Melisent and tried to pull the quills out of his face but in the end only snapped them off. The one in his eye squirted out liquid that sprayed the Hundjäger next to him. Melisent quickly picked up a rifle with the Siegbarste Gift and shot it. The Siegbarste fell to the ground and his whole body started to sag as the Gift worked on his skeleton. Melisent and Liam both sprung up in attempts to escape the remaining Hundjägers, Liam managed to cling to the tree bark with his hook-like nails however Melisent's Stachelshcwein form failed her as she tried to claw the bark with human nails. Splinters dug underneath her nails and skin making tears spring to her eyes. She landed on the ground and let out a cry of pain. Liam tried to go to her but two Hunjäger immediately emptied their casings, a bullet grazed Liam's side which made him jump in both pain and shock. He hid high up in the trees watching helplessly as Melisent was dragged off.

* * *

Monroe had heard something peculiar off in the distance, he moved towards the sound and then stopped as he heard something heavy crash to the ground. Monroe moved quickly in a crouched position to where the epic battle was taking place and watched as a Siegbarste deteriorated before his eyes. Monroe watched as both Liam and Melisent tried to escape but Melisent was late on conjuring her Wesen form and fell painfully to the ground. Monroe ducked as a Hundjäger came close and injected a sedative into the female Stachelschwein before motioning his fellow Wesen to follow. Monroe followed at a safe distance he tried to calculate when it would be safe to attack. It was three against one but Hundjägers didn't like Blutbad so perhaps he would be able to gain the upper hand. As he was prepared to attack something sharp pierced his back and dragged down his back. He unleashed a howl of pain and jumped out of his hiding place. Monroe shifted into Blutbad form and turned to see six Reapers all standing in a wide circle around both him and the three Hundjägers. A Hundjäger charged at Monroe who easily dodged and sunk his teeth into the Wesen's neck. The taste of blood danced on his tongue and buzzed his mind but he refused to give in, this was to protect himself not for feasting.

"Give us the Stachelschwein or die," the lead Reaper demanded slicing his scythe down for emphasis. Monroe realized how tight the situation had gotten and wished that he wasn't so stupid on just concentrating on the Hundjäger alone. He should have been aware of what was around him.

The lead Hundjäger howled with fury. "Reaper scum, this is our property."

All the Reapers hissed at the Hundjäger's insult and waited for the command to attack. The lead Reaper shifted fully and the five followed his lead. Monroe watched as the Hundjäger shifted ready to protect their capture and Monroe didn't have any choice but to follow suit. The Hundjäger went first taking out two Reapers easily with their P99 but three Reapers had closed in on the two and decapitated both Hundjägers. Monroe clawed and snapped at a single Reaper while making sure he was aware of what was behind him. He ducked and twisted to the left in time as a Reaper sliced down his scythe. The blow landed on its fellow Reaper who split directly down the middle, each half falling to one side. Monroe grabbed the stunned Reaper's arm and ripped it off easily before breaking his neck. The lead Hundjäger took out one Reaper and managed to injure another but barely and watched in horror as a single scythe came down on his face, blood squirted from where the blade hit home. Monroe watched as the Reaper took out the scythe from the Hundjäger's face, a sucking noise emerged as the blade was pulled upward, gooey tendrils of blood and muscle still clung to the blade and what looked like the Hundjäger's eyeball popped out to the side still dangling on the cord. Monroe felt he was going to be sick.

"You're blood will be added Blutbad," the Reaper threatened stalking towards Monroe. Monroe prepared to attack and then waited until the Reaper was closer and then leaped forward. The Reaper sliced at Monroe but missed and Monroe bit down hard on the Reaper's shoulder. The Wesen flailed wildly, dropping his scythe and tried to pry Monroe's sharp teeth from his flesh but the Blutbad wouldn't let go easily. The Reaper repeatedly punched Monroe but his blows weren't as powerful as usual as his strength was already drained from the fight. Monroe finally released the Reaper and watched as he fell forward. Waiting on a few seconds to make sure that the Reaper wouldn't arouse, Monroe immediately went over to Melisent's side, he knelt down and prayed that she was uninjured. There was only a small cut on her nose but that was previous to this attack. He let out a sigh of relief and looked up just in time to see a scythe come down on him. Monroe tried to move but the attack was accurately planned and the blade dug deep into Monroe's skin and drew upward close to his shoulder. Monroe fell backward and his whole body released uncontrollable spasms of pain. He shifted between both human and Blutbad, turning left to right trying to relieve some pain but no matter what he did it just made things worse. His vision started to blur and he let out another howl of pain in Blutbad form then hissed between his teeth in human form. Two forms stood before him, he could tell that one was the one he had attacked because the Reaper was holding his shoulder instead of his scythe. The unharmed Reaper raised his scythe ready to make the final blow when the other stopped him.

"But sir…," the voices sounded distant but Monroe could definitely tell who was talking.

"Make him suffer," the other Reaper hissed. "Make him pay."

Something was then pushed through Monroe's flesh and burrowed deep within his body. Monroe went into another wave of spasms as the two remaining Reapers picked up the still unconscious Melisent and left Monroe to die.


	10. Chapter 10

Nick was slightly light headed. His mind was numb and his eyelids fluttered at times threatening to close for a wink of sleep but Nick would force himself awake. He had drunk about four cups of coffee already so the effects of caffeine were wearing down faster than usual. Nick looked back in the room where Holly was sleeping, her mother were forced to leave due to the lack of space but Nick promised to keep an eye out for her daughter and to call them if anything happens. A small groan escaped from the cracked door and Nick immediately went inside. Holly tossed and turned as she slept fitfully. Her Wesen form would occasionally surface but only briefly before retreating. Nick leaned up against the doorway with a sigh, exhaustion seemed to be winning this battle.

* * *

Pain flowed through his veins like strong wine. His mind struggled to put a single thought in and his whole body ignored any attempts of movement. He felt something crawl underneath his skin and he realized that it was his Wesen form trying to surface but even he was too weak to transform. His nails turned into claws long enough for him to dug deep crevasses into the loose soil before turning back into human nails. His eyes changed briefly and he let out a weakened growl. He could still feel something cold between his muscles up near his shoulder and every time he inhaled, the long deep cut on his chest would open causing him more pain than needed. Monroe prayed that someone would be here, that someone was in the forest but he had laid there for almost an hour now and hope was slowly fading.

* * *

Nick dreamt he was in the hospital, however there was something about this hospital that he didn't like. That was because he was the only one in the building, the only one alive of course. Around him were sheet covered bodies, Nick feared lifting a sheet up for he was concerned what was underneath. He cautiously walked into Holly's room and a sheet was over top of her body too; dead. Nick wanted to wake up, he knew that he was dreaming, he wanted it all to end. As he was ready to close the door he heard loud noises, voices and that excited him. He ran towards the voices, calling out too in hopes that someone would answer or hear. As he came to the door where the voices were coming from he woke with a start.

His eyes scanned the area, he was still in the chair but there were bodies moving around him; going to and fro. Nick sighed with relief and was ready to check on Holly when people burst through the emergency section doors. Nurses gathered around and ran with the stretcher talking amoungst the paramedics who had picked up the person. Nick noticed that blood was dripping from the railings and realized that one of the paramedics was bleeding; however that didn't stop her from doing her job. He moved closer for a better look and then gasped in horror at the person on the stretcher.

* * *

Monroe blinked hard as a sudden light danced in his vision. As low as it seemed his first thought was: Don't go towards the light. He groaned and tried to turn over but hands suddenly grabbed him in attempts to hold him still. This triggered his Wesen instincts and his nails temporarily turned into claws and he struck the person to his right. A loud shriek pierced his ears and he immediately felt regret. Something was slid underneath his back and an array of straps held down his legs, torso and arms. Monroe tried to struggle against the bonds but a single turn would not only send him in uncontrollable spasms of pain but also drain him of energy completely. More lights clouded his vision and the Wesen felt something prick the back of his hand however he was drained of whatever energy he had or will have. His form didn't even attempt to surface.

"Sir, sir can you hear me?" The voice was strong and filled with command. Yes, Monroe answered mentally. I hear you. He closed his eyes and slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

Horror, fear and rage raced through his whole body. Nick wanted to hit something preferably himself while the other half of his conscious wanted him to think things through carefully. Nick didn't feel like doing either. This was all his fault. He caused pain to both Holly and Monroe and he felt low. Really low. Nick watched as they whisked Monroe into surgery and sunk into the chair with guilt. He should have thought this through more. He should have understood the risk of going after Stachelschwein. Nick buried his head in his hands, he remembered seeing a slender knife stuck just under the collarbone on Monroe, Nick remembered that he didn't even see Monroe shift as most Wesen do in dire situations in order to scare off other threats. Nick prayed that Monroe was still alive.

Holly woke slowly. The commotion outside was responsible and that made her curious. Her side didn't hurt as much and her muscles only burned when she twisted or moved too fast. Even shifting into Blutbad sometimes it pained her but she managed to get through it. Holly moved towards the door with the IV stand rolling behind her. She looked to see Nick was sitting outside, she could sense that he was distressed and worried. She could smell his fear and anger radiate off him and Holly noted his small position. She quietly pushed open the door and then asked, "Are you alright?"

Nick jumped at the noise and this startled Holly who shifted uncontrollably. Nick quickly pushed Holly back into the room as gently as possibly trying to save her from pain.

"How long have you been up?" Nick asked surprised.

"Whatever was going out there," Holly pointed to the hallway, "woke me up." She sniffed and recoiled. Holly could smell the stale and new blood on Nick. "Are you…"

"It's not me," Nick reassured.

"But-."

"It's Monroe."

Holly froze. Her expression went from concern to fear and worry.

"Is he…?"

Nick took in a breath and then muttered, "He was attacked by Reapers."

Holly took in a shaky breath. Nick turned to see one of the paramedics who had driven Monroe here and into surgery walked up to the desk to fill a report.

"I'll be right back," Nick said promising Holly. He walked out into the hallway and went up to the paramedic. Nick flashed his badge at the paramedic and said, "The man that you just recently brought here, what happened to him?"

"He was found by a family dog originally and the owners called us."

"What were his injuries?"

"He had a long deep laceration on both torso and back, both around the same length from his waist line to near his shoulder. Also a knife was embedded on the left side of his body just below the collarbone."

"May I see the knife?"

"The doctors are currently taking it out."

Nick thanked the paramedic and turned to see the door slightly ajar meaning that Holly was eavesdropping. Nick sighed and walked into the room.

"Will he be alright?" Holly immediately asked upon Nick entering. "What is going to happen to him?"

"He's in surgery right now," Nick explained, "They're going to stitch him up and take out the knife."

Holly nodded and Nick noticed that she was slightly swaying.

"Come on." Nick led her to the bed and helped her in. She shifted briefly as she swung up her leg too quickly. Nick put the hospital phone by her and said, "She's worried about you Holly."

Holly nodded and gave herself a small smile. She took the phone and started to punch in her number.

* * *

Rosealee restocked some spices that had just arrived today. She liked to work on mindless tasks at times it allowed her to think clearly on other important things; things like Monroe. She hadn't heard from him for about five hours now. It worried her to no end. Monroe didn't have his cell phone on him which Rosealee thought was strange and unlike him. She was so concentrated on Monroe that she had completely missed the counter completely and the jar of Skullcap fell to the ground. The shatter shocked Rosealee into her Fuchsbau form as she jumped back avoiding the shattered pieces. She breathed heavily and tried to calm her heartbeat to normal. She closed her eyes thinking about how careless she had been. Perhaps she should call Nick to make sure that Monroe was alright. As Rosealee headed towards the back the door opened and she quickly hid her true form.

"Hello," she said in a false cheery voice. "May I help you with something?"

"I'm just looking, "the man said waving his arm lazily in the air. Rosealee took this as a time to at least grab the portable phone from her office. What she should have noticed as the man shifting into his true form.


	11. Chapter 11

The Damonfeuer made sure that no one would be able to go in or out. In human form it looked like he was looking around but in his mind he was making sure that everything was good. He shifted as soon as Rosealee had disappeared into the back and then started to cough.

Rosealee heard the coughing but chose to ignore it. She quickly walking into the office and grabbed the portable and was prepared to go back out when something made her stop. She looked around and shifted. Her senses picked up something that grew stronger by the second. Rosealee took in a deep breath and choked immediately upon the smell. Smoke; fire. She ran back to the back room to see the door had been closed, she ran up to it and tried to push it open but she could feel some resistance on the other side. Rosealee started to panic as the smoke grew thick in the room. Coughing, a Damonfeuer. Rosealee mentally kicked herself for not being more carefully, she was helping a Grimm deal with Stachelschwein currently the most wanted Wesen in the city. She struggled to push the door open but no matter how much energy she put in the door refused to open.

* * *

At the hospital Hank came to visit Nick, who now had faint dark circles forming under his eyes due to the lack of sleep. He had stayed up three days straight looking after Holly and worrying about Monroe. Monroe had successfully made it out of surgery and was currently in intensive care. The weapon used against him did cut through some arteries but the dog had found him in time for if they had waited any moment longer Monroe would surely be dead. Nick rubbed his face in attempts to rub away the sleep but that didn't help one bit. Hank looked at Nick and asked, "Are you okay?"

"My friend's in intensive care and another has the possibility of having surgery on her spleen," Nick said darkly, his eyes glared at the floor refusing to look up at Hank. Hank held up his hands in defense. Nick gave a sigh and apologized.

"Don't worry about it, everyone's worried about you back in the station," Hank said.

"Not until both are okay," Nick answered firmly.

"Holly's mother said that she was able to get the next couple of weeks off to take care of her, you should get at least some rest."

Nick rubbed his face; nothing. He rose from the chair and turned to Hank.

"What did the Captain say?"

"He just wants to make sure you're okay," Hank said then added, "we all do."

Nick nodded. "Tell everyone I'm fine and tell the Captain that I'll make the time I missed up to him by doing doubles when I get back."

Hank was ready to speak when one of the doctors called Nick's name. His partner quickly whipped around and headed over. Hank watched in silence.

"How is he?" Nick asked immediately.

"He's making good progress, his body seems to be responding quite well the medication," the doctor informed then said, "I've been hearing that you are interested in the knife embedded in his shoulder yes?"

Nick nodded and the doctor produced it in a plastic bag. The blade part of the knife was wrapped in a protective case while the handle was out in the open. What looked like images were engraved onto the handle.

"It's quite fascinating," the doctor muttered, "when we took it out we noticed that there was some sort of writing on the blade itself, none of us could read it of course."

Nick nodded however not really paying any attention to what the doctor was saying.

"May I visit him?" Nick asked.

"Tomorrow," the doctor replied, "you should get some rest though, it's not good to be up like this."

Nick was ready to protest when he involuntarily let out a yawn. Hank, who was watching the whole thing, came up to Nick and gently grabbed him by the elbow. He introduced himself as Nick's partner before dragging Nick out.

* * *

Thick clouds of smoke how fluffed and swirled around her. Bit of the door began to turn dark from the flames just on the other side. Rosealee was up on a chair pushed at the glass window and trying to force it open. From lack of use the door was rusted shut permanently, so Rosealee had no choice. She jumped down and grabbed a metal bowl and chucked it at the window. The bowl bounced off the window creating spider cracks from where it impacted. Rosealee picked it up and prepared to throw it again when the door suddenly blew off.

Rosealee turned to see the Damonfeuer standing in the doorway, the flames behind the Wesen made him seem even more deviant and terrifying. Rosealee was ready to throw the bowl when the Damonfeuer expelled another column of fire directly at her. She jumped just in time as the flames busted through the cracked window and scorched the wall across the alley. Rosealee shifted and growled in attempts to keep the Damonfeuer at bay but it didn't seem threatened at all. The flames rose higher as oxygen fed it and Rosealee moved as one of the higher support beams came flying at her. The Damonfeuer was ready to send one last column when Rosealee threw a bottle of dry spices at the Wesen. The glass broke on its chest and the Damonfeuer stumbled back in shock accidentally igniting the particles. A sudden fireball produced in mid-air and the Wesen flailed wildly and screamed as the flames landed mostly on him.

Rosealee wasted no time and ran to the window since the chair was burnt to nothing, she took one step back and then charged at the wall. She timed it perfectly as her foot pressed hard against the wall and she continued to run up the wall until she was able to grab hold of the ledge and hoist herself up. The smoke in her lungs made it difficult but she was determined even ignoring the pain of glass digging into her palms and knees. Outside the screams of the Damonfeuer died into nothing and siren took up the silence, wailing down towards her now ruined shop.

* * *

Hank had taken him to his car and put Nick in the back seat, however instead of driving off he stayed there. Grabbed something quick to eat and drink then returned to the car to wait until Nick woke. When the Grimm did, Nick was first shocked at where he was but Hank explained reminding him of what had happened. With sleep Nick felt more alive and stronger than he had yesterday. Before he left he looked at Hank.

"Thank you." Those two words were good enough for Hank.

"You're my friend," Hank answered, "I always look after my friend."

Nick remembered how Monroe said those exact same words to him when he had helped him from being killed by two Stachelschwein. Nick felt another pang of guilt yet this was towards Hank, he wished that he was able to tell Hank what he was, that he came from an ancient bloodline of people being able to see others for who they really are. He wished he could confess everything and get it all off his chest. But he knew that was not possible. It was impossible for someone like Hank, a normal person, to accept such insanity.

"Look after you friends," Hank said buckling up as Nick got out. "I'll take care of the Captain."

Nick nodded and watched as Hank drove off.


	12. Chapter 12

Melisent stirred stiffly from her sedative sleep. Her eyes turned briefly to pure black and her Wesen form came out completely. She tried to move but found that she couldn't. As her vision started to clear up she noticed that she was sitting cross-legged in a cage. Her arms were tied outstretched matching the width of the cage so that her fingertips just barely touched the other sides. Her hair was tied back in a tight ponytail so the quills stuck out backwards through the bars. Thick metal restraints went across her chest and even short chain length cuffs encircled her ankles. She immediately sniffed out a Reaper that was hiding in the shadows watching her every move.

Melisent hissed in attempts to scare the Reaper off but tied up as she was, it didn't looked intimidating one bit. The Reaper smiled in amusement as if he thought that Melisent was cute. He walked up with a water bottle and opened the cage, walked in and then closed the cage behind him. He knelt down and Melisent held in her form until the last minute. As the Reaper outstretched his hand to offer her the bottle, she shifted quickly and bit down on his hand. Ignoring the cool liquid that now started to dampen her clothes, she refused to let go of the Reaper's hand. He screamed and shouted for backup in German. The door burst open and three Reapers came in all armed with tasers. Melisent narrowed her eyes and released the Reaper finally who stumbled back out of the cage. He fell hard onto the ground and continued to scream; but not from the fall. Blood gushed from the wound and strands of muscle smacked the ground. Strong arms grabbed the back of her neck and Melisent continued to struggle however the Reapers easily over powered her. One took a syringe out of his pocket and injected it at the base of her neck. Melisent felt the effects of the sedative immediately, she tried to bite at the Reaper but her body felt weak and her mind was exhausted. Her head lolled and she was asleep.

* * *

Nick was finally allowed to visit Monroe who was still in intensive care however responding to what everyone. He was nervous about entering the room, and every time he passed it he felt guilt chew him up inside. Finally getting the courage to go in, Nick did and he was shocked as soon as he entered the room. Inside in a deep conversation with Monroe was Liam. Both didn't even realize that Nick was there until the Grimm cleared his throat. Liam stiffened at first but Monroe motioned Nick in.

"What's going on here?" Nick asked.

"Melisent was captured by the Reapers," Liam answered, "we were ambushed by a Seigber and Hundjagers."

"And I was ambushed by the Reapers and partially by the Hundjagers," Monroe explained.

Nick ran his hand through his hair, he was completely bewildered at the sudden turn of events. He noticed that Liam's hand was gently resting on his side as if to protect something.

"Are you injured?"

"Just a small graze from one of the bullets but I'm fine," Liam replied with a shrug.

"Where were you when this happened? What were you doing?"

Liam blushed. "We were actually trying to get out of the city."

Nick and Monroe both gave him shocked looks.

"Melisent didn't trust you since you were a Grimm, we tried to find refugee but we couldn't and it was dangerous to hide in the city so we decided to leave."

"Are there any other Stachelschwein," Nick asked and then added when Liam didn't answer. "This is very important I can help you but in order to do that I need to know if there are any others, maybe they haven't shifted in a very long time."

Liam nodded. "There is one, one that we know of that has actually made a life in the city."

"Can you take me to him?"

"He doesn't like visitors, he didn't even like us being there."

"Can you at least give me a name?"

"It Germanic, but he did create a false i.d. in order to blend in."

"Tell me."

* * *

Rosealee sat in the back of the ambulance, a single paramedic was working steadily to stitch up her wounds while she watched as the firefighters came walking out of the burned down store. She fought back the tears but a few managed to trail down her cheek. This was originally her brother's store and now it was destroyed. Sure he had kept a few secrets but they were Fuchsbau, it was what they did. She watched as a firefighter re-entered the building with a hatchet. She couldn't watch anymore.

"Rosealee!"

The voice was immediately recognizable and it made her gave her a bit of happiness. Roddy came running towards her, his bag slung on his shoulder and his violin case held firmly in one hand. Rosealee couldn't help but hug Roddy as soon as he was close. Roddy, who wasn't much of a hugger, gave in and returned the kindness.

"I saw the smoke, lots of people did," Roddy explained, "are you alright?"

Rosealee showed the numerous stitches across her arms. "I'll be alright through, nothing major."

"Did the guy who did this…was he the one who…" Roddy pointed to the wounds and Rosealee shook her head. She told him what had happened and that it was a Damonfeuer who was responsible. After listening Roddy whipped out his cell phone and started to punch in a number.

"What are you doing?" Rosealee asked.

"Calling up Nick," Roddy replied. "This is serious stuff."

"No!" Rosealee snatched the phone away and pressed cancel. "Holly was injured not too long ago and Nick's being taking care of her. Monroe went to go look for the Stachelschwein and…I can't help but think that something bad has happened to him too."

Roddy understood what she was saying and both Wesen fell into silence.

"So what do you want to do then?"

"Just wait…this will be on the news but right now I don't want Nick to find out. He's probably busy with enough already."

Roddy nodded and then asked about Holly.


	13. Chapter 13

Nick got out of the car and Liam slowly got out with him. He clutched the side of his coat where the book was protected and looked up at the townhouses that stood before both.

"Are you sure he lives here?"

Liam looked around and then nodded. "I'm positive."

"Alright let's go then."

Both walked up to the townhouse 465 and knocked. Liam constantly looked over his shoulder to see if anything was going to come out. Nick however was more concentrated on the door.

"Go away!" a voice on the other end of the door bellowed.

"Nick Burkhart, Portland police open up."

"You can't fool me Grimm and neither can that coward beside you."

Liam's heart sank at the insult. Nick banged harder on the door.

"Leave me alone!" the voice on the other end cried.

"What do you know about the Pages? Why were they out in the open at the museum?"

The door was yanked open with such speed that Nick almost fell over if it weren't for Liam to hold him still. As Nick straightened himself his eyes widened at the person standing before him.

"Devenue?!"

The museum security guard didn't answer instead pull both Nick and Liam in with strength Nick didn't anticipate. He kicked the door closed behind him and looked at Nick.

"You're a fool to speak about such things in the open."

"Wh…you're a Stachelschwein?"

Devenue nodded and allowed his Wesen form to surface. His quills were tipped light brown matching his hair colour and his hands curled into fists.

"Tried to keep it on the down low for a long time," Devenue explained shifting back into human, "I was doing fine until… they showed up."

"Melisent's in trouble."

"Of course, that girl over plans too much." Devenue motioned them to follow him into his living room. It was very basic, a coffee table in the middle, a couple of love seats and chair close together in a semi-circle and a tv pushed against the back wall.

"Did you bring it?"

Liam took the book out of his bag and handed it to the older Stachelschwein.

"She said in case of anything go to you, that you'd know what to do with it."

Devenue took the wrapped book and weighed it in his hand. His eyes were downcast and an expression of sadness flashed across his face.

"I was there when the Elders made this I was just a baby at that time."

Nick looked at Devenue with a shocked expression. "A...you were alive back in 1923?"

"1923? My dear Grimm you need to get your history corrected. The book was created in 1977, the Stachelschwein didn't just make it as soon as they learned to have heart from the Mauseherz. No this book took planning, years work to gathering all the right names, and information about our species."

"So it took Stachelscwein how long exactly to create the book?"

"35 years."

Silence engulfed the room along with a hint of tension. Nick stared bewildered at Devenue while Liam gave an expression of what seemed like anger and regret.

"That's not what we were told," Liam said bitterly.

Devenue turned towards the youth. "The Elders did keep some secrets from us, I heard them from my great grandfather they were his dying words. The only reason why it took so long was because there were many Stachelschwein populating the surface of the world. However, the Elimination started and that was when we started to dwindle."

Nick started to catch onto what Devenue was saying. "Are yo….is it incomplete?"

"Top marks Grimm, the book is indeed incomplete and always will remain."

"Remain?" Nick echoed.

"Things change in the Wesen world, the 'book' that I have in my hand is only a small amount to the many volumes hidden around the world."

Liam looked like he was going to faint, Nick however looked like he was going to beat him too it.

"Allow me to explain," Devenue said and pointed to the Pages he currently held, "Once the book was created it was separated into volumes so that if a clan somewhere were to be captured then the whole book wouldn't fall into the hands of our enemies,"- Devenue gave Nick a dark glare then stepped towards Liam – "So seven volumes for seven continents. From there the book was divided even further and given to clans in each continent symbolizing that they are indeed Stachelschwein and that they are aware of the dangers of being such Wesen."

"And what about that one?" Liam asked. "The one in your hand, how did it land here?"

"A small group of Stachelschwein made up of only ten came to America, they first settled in Michigan however made the foolish move of living in the open."

"The Grimms got to them," Liam finished, "then what one survived?"

"Yes," Devenue whispered.

The silence returned however this time the tension was replaced with sadness. Nick immediately felt awkward and didn't know what to do. He wanted to shatter the silence however he knew that if he didn't do it correctly he could trigger Devenue's anger, something he didn't really want to see at the moment. Liam was able to relate to Devenue's seclusion both him and Melisent were the last of their Stachelschwein group that originated from Canada.

"All around the world, Wesen tried to get their hands on the book while the Grimms sought to destroy it. They wanted us to be lost, they wanted us to go unguided so they would always try to find the main connection between the Stachelschwein all over. We used tunnels, safe houses and other ways to escape our enemies. I managed to travel with the help of other Stachelschwein, it was too dangerous for me to go on the surface so I stayed hidden underground finding caves and such."

"We used the international bridge a connected Sault Ste Marie, Canada and Saulte Ste Marie, Michigan. Or as both sides like to be called the Twin Soos'," Liam explained.

"Why don't you fly?" Nick asked.

Devenue answered. "It's too dangerous for us to travel like normal people or Wesen, we can't blend in as easily. We feel out of place a lot and those who do work turn into sleepers such as myself."

"Would it be possible that more volumes of the book were here in the country?" Nick asked.

"Very, however depending on where you look, some volumes are even destroyed by us or by nature."

"So you don't know how many volumes are out there."

Devenue sighed and waved the book in the air. "For all we know, this could be the only one left."

Nick started to pace as he tried to think of what to do.

"Why are you so adamant?" Devenue asked.

"Reapers and Hundjagers are here," Liam answered before Nick could say anything. "That's why Melisent's in trouble, she was captured."

"I have noticed some activity," Devenue pondered, "however I don't know why they would think they could control us with just this."

Nick stopped dead. "What?"

Devenue opened the Pages. "Like all volumes it does contain a structural diagram of Stachelschwein however that is actually just a diversion if said enemies did get a hold of a book. This volume actually only contained names from 1977-1990."

He located the page he was looking for and then held it out for both Stachelschwein and Grimm too see. Listed were names, and the birthdates and at the very bottom's was Devenue's; Trauer.

"The next page some of the names were cut off due to the fact of the invasion, missing about two Stachelschwien, other than that…"

Liam and Nick didn't answer instead flipped through the volume in wonder nothing about weaknesses, powers, specialities or anything that Nick was supposed to find out about or that Liam was supposed to protect. It was just names. They were all in either Old Germanic or New, most of them Liam were able to translate others were not so easy. Nick didn't know how to translate or pronounce any of them and looked at Liam.

"As any other name, they all mean something," Liam answered as if reading Nick's mind. "However these names translate in single emotions."

"Emotions?" Nick thought aloud.

"Translation into English, yes Grimm," Devenue said stepping forward towards Nick. "Emotions."

"Why emotions though?"

Devenue shrugged. "It was the Elders who started it, nor myself, or any of my clan. We just followed suit."

A sudden thud boomed through the room and all three raced over to the window to see smoke billow out of one of the houses.

"Shit," Devenue cursed, "us being together must have attracted them."

"Us?" Nick asked.

"Liam and I, blood of the Stachelschwein and yeah…a bit of you too."

Devenue raced past the two and shouted over his shoulder. "Follow!"

Both obliged as the explosions got louder.

"What are they doing?" Nick shouted.

"Attempting to bring us out into the open," Devenue replied, "the technique plays on both human and Wesen curiosity."

They came to the back of the house and Devenue knelt down. He ran his fingers around the edge of one of the enormous tiles then pulled. Small puffs of dust and dirty exploded as the tile lifted and Devenue turned to see Nick and Liam's shocked expressions. All three looked into the hole to see a spiral staircase descend into darkness.

"Scared the hell out of me when I first discovered it," Devenue muttered but went first. Nick went second and Liam went last. He turned and carefully placed the tile back on just as a loud crash emitted through the whole house.

* * *

Down below Nick stayed close to Devenue who currently held the only source of light. Chicken wire and wood held the thousands of pounds of dirt from collapsing on them from either side and the roof. Occasionally they had to duck in order to get underneath heavy support beams that stuck at odd angles.

"This looks familiar," Nick said out loud.

"You've been in the _Hafen_ before?" Devenue asked in surprise.

"The what?"

"_Hafen_," the older Stachelschwein replied, "haven in German."

"Coder took me down here," Nick whispered with a hint of sadness.

If Devenue heard Nick he didn't make any sound or movement to indicate that he did so. Instead he motioned Liam forward and both went into a deep conversation in German.

"What does Trauer mean?" Nick blurted.

Devenue answered without turning. "It means sorrow."

"Sorrow?"

"Originally my name was supposed to mean joy, that's what my grandparents wanted but my mother disagreed and said there was no joy in being hunted to extinction so she choose sorrow instead."

Nick was ready to speak but changed his mind. So they marched on in silence.


	14. Chapter 14

During the search they found the charred body of the Damonfeuer that brought numerous questions to the surface and immediately police officers started to bombard Rosealee with questions. Roddy started to feel a little bit uncomfortable himself until one of the detectives, Hank, pushed everyone away.

"I'll need you to tell me what happened from the top," Hank said after ushering Rosealee away from the chaos. Roddy followed and Hank was ready to tell him to back off too when Rosealee told him that he was her friend. Rosealee explained what had happened of course rearranging the parts of the Damonfeuer.

"Do you know why he would want to do this?" Hank asked.

Rosealee nodded yet in her mind she knew exactly why.

"Okay I'm going to have to ask you to go to the police station to fill in some forms alright?"

Rosealee nodded again and both to go their feet to move when a sudden explosion blew both of them off their feet. Roddy was pushed back by the force and slammed into a pole. As the smoke cleared a Hundjäger was clearly visible, he had two P99 and a sling of hand grenades over one shoulder. He shot into the crowd forcing everyone to move wilding in all directions. Rosealee tried to get up but her legs felt like rubber and buckled underneath her whenever she put weight on it. The Hundjäger walked right up to her and picked her up by the back of her neck. Roddy was not far and reached for his bag while the back of the Wesen was still turned to him.

"Where is the girl?" the Hundjäger demanded.

Rosealee had no idea what he was talking about. This only angered him and he gave her a shake making her shift into her own Wesen form.

"Where is the female Stachelschwein?"

Before Rosealee could answer a whistle came from behind, before either of them could see what was going on. A mournful tune went up into the air and the tune soon turned strong and haunting. The Hundjäger dropped Rosealee and was prepared to shoot at Roddy when he fell to the ground. Nibbling at his ankles were rats. Roddy stopped as soon as Hank stirred and shooed away the rats before the human could turn to see. Hank called into his radio and then final walked up to the Hundjäger who had shifted back into human.

"Freeze," Hank said pulling out his gun quickly as he noticed the Hundjäger going for the grenades. The Hundjäger stopped and laughed bitterly.

"Humans," it hissed, "the most insufferable race, filled with pleasant fictional thoughts of being above. That will be your downfall."

Hank didn't understand what he was talking about.

"You have the right to-."

"Oh no human, it is you who has the right." The Hundjäger's fingers were now curled around the hook of two hand grenades. Talking was just a diversion. "The right to perish." With that the Hundjäger pulled the pins and then laid flat on his back as if accepting his fate.

"Duck!" Rosealee and Hank jumped behind a police car while Roddy picked up one of the rats who was too slow to his demand of leave and raced away as fast as he could.

The explosion was massive, the two other grenades that weren't pulled added to the power and fire of the two that were. The Hundjäger vanished behind the frothy red screen and what remained rained down. The blast took out benches, and two vehicles. Trees were blown back and some pieces of bark splintered off and flew in every direction.

Once the explosion was finished and everything that flew up came back down, Hank and Rosealee slowly came out of their hiding place. The police car was dotted with blood and charred tissue of the Hundjäger. Roddy came out too gripped his arm. Rivulets of blood trailed over his quivering fingers.

"Oh my god," Rosealee gasped rushing up to Roddy.

"We need help over here!" Hank shouted to the two paramedics who had hid behind the ambulance.

"I'm alright," Roddy protested weakly. Rosealee gently pried his hand away from the wound. A large tree splinter had burrowed deep into Roddy's arm. Rosealee was afraid to touch it, she didn't want to cause the Reinigan any more pain. The paramedics found their courage and helped Roddy into the ambulance and Rosealee crawled in after them. Hank surveyed the mess and though grimly, well this is going to be on hell of a write up.

* * *

At the police station Renard looked out into the empty office, very few people were around but they were on different levels, apparently the buzz was that there was an explosion in the middle of a street. The attacker was a Hundjäger and he targeted Rosealee a Fuchsbau. Along with the Fuchsbau was a Reinigan named Roddy who got injured due to the explosion.

"What a mess," Renard muttered. "This is no thanks to you." He turned to face Abend who was taken aback.

"Me?" Abend demanded.

"Yes you," Renard argued, "if you hadn't attacked the female Blutbad forcing both Stachelschwein to flee then we wouldn't be in this mess."

Abend's eyes went from surprise and shock to dark and haunting. "Had you done your job then I wouldn't have to be here in the _first place_."

This time it was Renard's turn to go dark and haunting. "You created this mess and now you fix it. Where is the female Stachelschwein?"

"Melisent was captured by Reapers however I do know where they are hiding."

"Where?"

"Abandoned building downtown, they plan to move tomorrow with Melisent and I intend to follow them."

"Is that it?" Renard demanded. "Going to play follow the leader for a few days before attacking."

Abend narrowed his eyes. "This human city has dulled your senses _your highness_ your instinct is gone along with your once great wisdom."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Renard shouted. "You don't know what I can do to you."

"Try me," the Stachelschwein challenged. He sniffed the air and then grinned. "You haven't shifted in months have you?"

Renard turned his back on Abend and sat down. "One phone call and that's all it takes."

"I offer to get rid of the Grimm for you," Abend said, "I offer to capture _both_ Stachelschwein despite my insistence on capturing only one and I offer the return of a sleeper Stachelschwein who knows more about the book than I. How can you turn that down?!"

Renard didn't answer so Abend kept talking.

"I can get and give you what you want _captain_ however in return I want one thing."

Renard knew that he was going to regret this but asked. "What is it?"

"I want the volume."

Renard blinked. "The what?"

"What you refer to as 'the book'."

Renard stood. "But it is a book."

Abend shrugged. "In a way, it's more like a chapter or volume of something much larger."

"Larger? How large exactly?"

Abend leaned in so that both him and the captain were inches away from each other

"More larger than you can imagine," Abend said with a smile. "Imagine pages upon pages of information about my species scattered across the _world_."

"The world," Renard asked in disbelief.

"The world."

"And this…sleeper Stachelschwein-."

"Devenue his real name is Trauer meaning sorrow."

"Wait Devenue?"

Renard immediately sat at his computer and then typed in a few keywords. The case file on the break in when the book was stolen popped up and Renard scrolled down to find what he was looking for.

Witness: Robert Devenue, age 32

"He's a Stachelschwein," Renard whispered, it wasn't a question. As he went for the phone it rang. Abend raised an eyebrow in amusement while Renard picked it up.

"Captain we have a situation down here," a voice said.

"Situation?"

"A phone call came in and some guy with hand grenades had terrorized a neighbourhood."

Now Abend was really curious.

"What neighbourhood?"

"Softwood Avenue."

That's where this Devenue lives, Renard thought.

"Is he alive?"

"Negative."

"Witnesses?"

"Several, five deaths two injuries."'

"I'll be right there."

"Roger that."

Renard put the phone on the receiver and turned to Abend.

"Looks like a new plan has been set in motion," Renard informed.

"If I manage to free her," Abend started then quickly added, "which I will, where do you want her?"

"Possibility of going quietly?"

"Five percent."

"Hide her in the forest, when you have her call me immediately."

Abend nodded and was prepared to leave when he turned back to Renard.

"Let's say that you do find Devenue, that you do tell him that you know what he is and that he senses what you are. Remember he is very knowledgeable, perhaps a little…persuasion will get him to talk."

Abend threw something at Renard who caught it. He opened his hand to see a small vial in his hand, inside was a piece of paper.

"Use it wisely," Abend said with a smile, then he headed out.


	15. Chapter 15

The walls were saturated with water making Nick extremely nervous. The soil underneath his feet squished and popped with every step and it seemed impossible to find dry ground. They had been underground or almost an hour now. Since there was no reception underground there was no way of contacting anyone. Nick's mind was on Monroe who was still stuck in the hospital, his mind also wandered off thinking what has happened so far. He looked ahead to see both Devenue and Liam completely okay with what was going on.

"So where exactly are we going?" Nick asked.

"Patience Grimm," Devenue answered, "I know where we can hide temporarily until we can hide the book again."

They continued to walk for a few minutes before Nick piped up again.

"So how long do these tunnels go for?"

Devenue shrugged. "Dunno, there are always other Wesen adding to these so I assume that they go a long way."

They continued down a long path until they came to five intersections.

"I'm taking us to a friends'," Devenue informed. "He's a Lowen but he knows all about the Stachelschwein and the book so be polite."

They took the middle path and continued forward until they came to a spiral stair case similar to the one that Devenue had built. They walked up the steps until they came to the door and Devenue knocked three times. They waited patiently and finally a young man answered it.

" 'bout time yeah?" The man stepped aside and allowed both Stachelschwein in but then stopped as soon as he saw Nick. He shifted and growled.

"Easy Phineas," Devenue said calmly, "he's alright, he's on our side."

"There is no such thing as a Grimm being on our side," Phineas replied shifting back into human however the dark look never left.

"He's alright," Liam said backing up Devenue. Reluctantly Phineas allowed Nick in.

"Lisa would have my head if she finds out," Phineas informed, "so keep it zipped."

All three nodded and Phineas led them into living room and sat them down. He still seemed fidgety as Nick sat but relaxed his nerves and asked, "What are you here for Trauer?"

Devenue took out the book and passed it to Phineas.

"And?"

"We need your help," Devenue answered, "there is another female Stachelschwein who has been captured by the Reapers."

"You both are Stachelschwein, track her down yourself."

"That is not what I came here for."

"Then what?"

"We need to hide this."

Phineas's eyes grew wide. "No."

"Please Phineas, this is important."

"Do you think that I want a bunch of Hundjager and Reapers hanging around my doorstep? Do you? No thanks."

Devenue looked at Phineas and both went into a deep conversation in German. Occasionally Liam would but in to vouch for Devenue or clear up some information. Nick immediately felt out of place he made a mental note to ask Monroe how to speak and read German; if he gets out alive. He then realized that Phineas was looking at him.

"You really want to do this don't you?" the Lowen asked. "Take on the Hundjagers and Reapers to protect the book."

Nick nodded. "Whatever it takes."

Phineas smiled as if he was keeping in a joke.

"That's what your great-great- grandmother said," the Lowen said with a chuckle. "You Grimm's can't keep your promises if you're life depended on it."

Phineas turned his back on Nick and looked at Liam. "I will hide it, but only for three days, after that I'm tossing it to the next guy who comes asking for it go it?"

Both Liam and Devenue nodded and Phineas took the book from them. He then got up and left the room. Waiting until he was gone Nick spoke up.

"My great-great-grandmother held a volume of the Pages?"

Liam and Devenue side glanced each other. Both were shocked when Phineas blurted that out but then again they knew that he was a loudmouth.

"She was the very first," Liam answered finally, "she was like you, kind yet good at what she does. An Elder trusted her with the book but when the Reapers came, she could only take on so many. In the end she burned the book in order to keep it safe."

"When the Elder learned of this he was killed for trusting such a being," Devenue added with a short sigh. "Then the Stachelschwein went after your great-great-grandmother and killed her too."

Nick looked at the ground.

"That's why Melisent didn't want to give it to you," Liam explained, "she didn't trust you, no one does except maybe for the few whom you have helped."

"But I can help you too," Nick protested.

Liam gave him a sympathetic look. "We're almost extinct Nick, there are very few of us left and there are more males than there are females. I wouldn't doubt it volumes have been burned or used against us in different countries but…I don't want that to happen here, not in North America. I've gotten in contact with a group from Canada and they agreed after much discussion to allow both Melisent and I to hide in the Rockies with them. After we get Melisent back that's where we're going, and we're taking that with us."

"But why was it in the museum?" Nick asked, the question had been bothering him for a long time. "Why wasn't it kept safe?"

"It was, a long time ago," Devenue said, "remember how I said that the Hafen keeps growing and changing? Well the book was hidden in one of the older parts, however due to unstable grounds, the Wesen had to cut off that part completely and rebuild a new channel. When humans decided to do construction on that part, they found the book while digging, from there it was looked at and examined then put in the museum."

"That's why you were a guard there isn't it?"

Devenue nodded. "Before that I joined the construction team working on that area, however my attempts to get near it were cut short due to the humans enthusiasm to get it to a professional as soon as possible."

Phineas returned and announced that the book was safe and will remain for three days only.

"So," Phineas shouted clasping his hands together, "what are you three up too?"

The two Stachelschwein and the Grimm looked at each other with a hint of familiarity in their eyes. They knew what they had to do and Devenue knew where to find her.


	16. Chapter 16

The hospital bustled with energy. The victims of the attack on Devenue's street were in first then the attack on the police from the rampaging Hundjager was second to come. Roddy was placed the room beside Monroe's which was a stroke of luck and Rosealee was patched up quickly before being dismissed, however she had to pay a little visit to a certain someone. She knocked on the door before entering Monroe's room. He was drifting between sleep and consciousness. When he saw her however he made an effort to stay awake. Immediately he noticed and smelled the fresh blood on her.

"Tell me who did this and I will rip their throat out for you."

Rosealee gave a small smile but reassured him that the person who did it was definitely long gone. She told Monroe what happened first at her store then on the street. He listened only interrupting to get clarification. Once she was finished her expression went sad again. Monroe asked her what was wrong.

"The store," Rosealee said sadly, "it's gone. I don't know where I'm going to get the money to repair it." She knew that the store was important to the Wesen community for herbs only known to them.

"I'm sure we can get others to pitch in," Monroe said reassuringly. "It was the only Wesen herb store around."

Rosealee struggled a smile. She took Monroe's hand in hers and then asked how he was doing. Pushing back a blush Monroe explained his pursuit of the Stachelschwein, the ambush from the Reapers and finally his injuries. Rosealee told him that Roddy was the only one that was seriously injured from the street attack and in the room next door. As they both sat in perfect silence, Holly came in. Her pajama bottoms dusted across the floor when she walked. Rosealee got up and gave the Blutbad a small hug, Holly returned it with only one arm, to lift the other would hurt her injured side. Then Roddy appeared in the doorway, his arm was in a sling and he seemed a little down but once he saw Holly patched up and well he immediately perked up. All four made small conversation with each other until the question came out of Roddy.

"So Nick is going after Melisent isn't he?"

The mood of the room changed from cheerful to serious. Monroe nodded.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Holly asked.

"I think Nick's got this one," Monroe replied however they knew that he wasn't comfortable saying it. "Besides we're injured and Nick had _two _Stachelschwein with him."

"Have you called him?" Rosealee asked.

"Fifteen times," Monroe admitted.

"And?"

"Nothing, the call isn't even going through wherever Nick is…he's not getting reception."

There was an uncomfortable pause in the room and finally Rosealee spoke up.

"I think that you two should go back and rest," Rosealee said motioning to Roddy and Holly. "I'll need to go to the police station anyway."

That broke everyone up and went their separate ways. Rosealee watched as the two young Wesen left then turned back to Monroe. She walked up to him.

"So I guess I'll see you la-."

Monroe was interrupted as Rosealee kissed him. He felt the tips of his ears going hot and a tingling feeling went through his body. Rosealee straightened and looked at him smiling.

"Okay," Monroe muttered.

Rosealee gave a small laugh.

"So the whole going to the police station is a-."

"Decoy," Rosealee finished.

"Right."

Rosealee drew up a chair to the bed and then placed her hand on top of Monroe's. She shifted and so did Monroe both enjoying the moment together.

Outside the room Holly was on one side of the door and Roddy was on the other. They both looked at each other knowing that both of the Wesen inside the room had changed into their true form.

"She's not coming out is she?" Roddy asked.

Holly shook her head. "I don't think so."

Roddy let out a small sigh and then watched as Holly turned to go back to her room.

"Hey," Roddy called.

Holly turned.

"I'll come with you." He walked up to Holly who gave him a small smile. Both young Wesen slowly started to walk to Holly's room. At first it was silent then Holly first struck up a conversation, Roddy told her about the trailer he lives in, his father's business and his ability to control rats with the power of music. Holly told him what it was like to be adopted, her powers and her mother. They both spoke in a low voice so that no one could hear but with the noise they were positive that they were safe. They came to Holly's room and then Roddy opened the door for her.

"Thanks," Holly smiled. Roddy smiled back. There was a small silence between the two and Holly dared to ask.

"And who will walk you to your room?"

Roddy's eyes widened, he never expected the Blutbad to say that and he felt the tips of his ears go hot. Holly smiled and then started to walk in the other direction. Roddy closed the door and followed her. For the next thirty minutes both walked the length from Holly's room to Roddy's room; there and back doing nothing but talk.


	17. Chapter 17

Abend was sitting up on a crane in the loading dock area. The dock had long been shut down so it was good to hide something valuable in it such as a Stachelschwein. He took in a deep breath and could smell the faint lingering of the female as well as fresh blood. He involuntarily shifted at the scent, they had hurt her. He let out a hiss and crawled across the cranes neck to where the controls were. There he crawled straight down to the ground and then ducked behind large cargo holders as a black sedan pulled up to the front. He knew the smell all too well, Reapers. The Reapers took their scythes out of the back and headed inside. Abend thought about taking them out right there and then but Stachelschwein weren't that fast. He continued to make his way through the maze of containers when something landed at his feet. It was a small silver bolt. Abend looked up to see a Hundjager standing above him holding a crossbow. Abend hissed at the Wesen and the Hundjager loaded another bolt in reply. Caling a battle cry, Abend leapt up onto the contained and crawled with speed towards the Hundjager. The bolt was fired but missed Abend's head and Abend threw himself at the Wesen. His quills caught the Hundjager in the head and throat, blood squirted from the wounds as Abend turned back into human allowing the Hundjager to fall forward and land onto the concrete ground with a sickening crunch. He turned to see that the Hundjager was the only watcher, which he thought was strange since having a Stachelschwein in possession, Abend thought that the Reapers would call in a whole legion. Then again that would attract attention to unwanted guests and that's what they didn't want. Like Renard, the Reapers wanted to get Melisent out as quietly as possible. He went on all fours and crawled off the side and continued towards the main building pausing only to make sure that no one was coming. He was able to make the small gaps easily and continued to the end until he smelt something new, something that he had never smelled for – in a long time. Abend instinctively shrunk back and his ears flattened, realizing his cowardnes he made a face of disgust and shook it off. He watched as three figures came out of the bush.

After leaving Phineas's house, Nick, Devenue and Liam all got into Nick's car and drove off with Devenue telling them where to go. Apparently a long time ago, the Stachelschwein in all of America would gather at least once a year (or if try too) at this old docking site. It was sort of the headquarters for the Stachelschwein, but of course it wouldn't go on for a long time as their scent would attract different Wesen and Grimms alike. The Stachelschwein then spread a rumour that the place was haunted in order for the place to remain closed and it soon turned into more of a party house for teenagers until about a year ago when a Stachelschwein attacked a majority of the party-goers killing ten and injuring fifteen. Before Nick turned into the driveway, Devenue told suggested parking on the road so that the Reapers would be able to hear them coming. Nick followed Devenue's instructions and then all three walked to the warehouse.

Abend knew that both Stachelschwein were Liam Melisent's partner, and Devenue the sleeper Stachelschwein that would leave the stranger to be the Grimm. Abend growled, Renard never told him of a Grimm being in Portland, he was definitely going to have a talk with the captain. He watched as all three went in then made his move.

Inside Nick noticed that there were small fires going and he could sense Reapers all over the place. Liam and Devenue shifted into Stachelschwein as they heard bits of laughter echoing around them. Just then seven Reapers came out of their hiding places and surrounded all three, all of them had scythes prepared to strike. Nick went for his gun and both Stachelschwein broke off quills from their body prepared to throw.

"One Grimm against thirteen," a voice cracked through the air. A Reaper stepped into the light of the nearest fire, he had a scar on his left cheek and he was blind in one eye. When he smiled menacingly Nick noticed that the Reaper was missing a few teeth too. "I'd love to see how this goes down."

The Reapers all smiled mischeviously too and before Nick had time to react, the lead Reaper delivered a kick to Nick's abdomen. The Grimm stumbled dropping his gun and a Reaper closest to him used his scythe to knock the weapon out of reach.

"Not so dangerous are you?" the lead Reaper taunted. He circled Nick while talking, "I must thank you for bringing me not one but _two_ other Stachelschwein for re-education. This is going to be fun."

Two new Reapers joined them and in between was a limp form. They threw the form into the circle and it landed with a thump. Devenue and Nick had an idea on who it was and Liam's ears flattened against his head as he knelt down to get a sniff. The figure shifted into its true form and stood.

"Melisent has been very successful," the lead Reaper motioned, "the first Stachelschwein to ever complete a majority of their training in less than a week, very impressive indeed."

The three got a good look at Melisent. Her hair was cut short, there were trails of blood running from inflicted wounds and her eyes were completely void of emotion. She was wearing beige top and pants and all three noticed with horror that there were no nails on her feet and hands. The Reapers had ripped them out.

"A precaution," the lead Reaper explained as he studied the horrified expressions, "she still is in training, who knows she could be faking the whole thing. Anyway by the time she's done training, her nails will have grown back by then."

Unable to contain his emotions, Liam raked the closest Reaper with his nails and then kicked it grabbing the scythe and tossing it o Nick who caught it. He then threw his quills at another Reaper who sliced through them easily but didn't see another set coming straight for his face until it was too late. There was a sickening _pop_ as one eye of the Reaper's was punctured and rivulets of goo ran down his face as the Reaper collapsed dead. A hiss went through the air and a chain wrapped around Liam's hand that held the quills, Devenue and Nick worked back to back, Devnue occasionally tossing Reapers here and there, even throwing some to Nick who sliced through them easily like scissors going through paper.

"Stop them!" the lead Reaper hissed and more chains were sent, wrapping around Devenue who in desperation tried to escape. A single thick chain wound around Nick's neck and he felt himself being lifted only to the point where he had to stand on his tippy toes in order to get air. More Reapers replaced the dead ones and Nick looked around to see Devenue and Liam completely bound in chains, he looked forward to the lead Reaper.

"To bad that you won't get to see the grand finale," the lead Reaper said then gave the signal for the chain to be pulled .


	18. Chapter 18

The Reapers gathered to watch the Grimm die. They have been waiting so long for this moment and now it was coming true. They all watched with grins on their faces. Nick tried to get oxygen but none came, his vision started to blur and everything around him seemed like it was being turned off. He tried to concentrate on something but was unable to due to the lack of oxygen. Then something went through the air. It was an alto sound. The lead Reaper looked around but saw nothing, he inhaled and caught the scent of another Stachelschwein. Before he was able to say anything Nick crashed to the ground as a sudden cry of surprise came from above and the chain fell to the ground in a pile beside the Grimm. The alto sound returned and a Reaper fell to the leader's side and another on the other side. The leader dodged in time as a set of quills was thrown at him, only one caught him in the shoulder but the leader didn't' seem fazed by it. Instead he pulled it out and threw it back missing the Stachelschwein and grabbed his scythe. The Grimm and two newly captive Stachelschwein laid there forgotten as the Reapers all were now concentrated on capturing the new Stachelschwein that had joined. Only Melisent seemed to be watching all three carefully.

Liam tried to speak to Melisent in German, trying to get her to let them go but she didn't do anything. Nick grabbed the chain and the sound of the links clinking together got Melisent's attention and she charged. Nick unwound the chain from his neck and then whipped one end at Melisent who easily dodged it and threw a handful of quills. Nick spun the chain, deflecting the quills and then whipped around end at Melisent. He wanted to just capture her, he had no intention of killing her whatsoever. The end wound around Melisent's wrist and Nick pulled forwards but Melisent had gone into a fighting stance and pulled from her end then flicked the chain which vibrated to Nick's end and he leaned back before one of the links could hit him in the face. That's all Melisent needed. She flicked her wrist and the chain spun catching Nick around his already wounded neck. She pulled and Nick spun around a few times before crashing to the ground in pain. Blood dripping over the chain and onto the ground. She was using the chain to cut his neck open. Nick tried to get the chain off but Melisent gave him no chance each time he went for it, she would go the opposite way and more blood would drip.

Abend had watched the whole scene carefully, he had seen what damage they had done to Melisent and how easily the Reapers trapped all of them. He was waiting in the shadows and saw one of the Reapers pull a chain that was on a pulley above a strangled sound came from below and Abend didn't have to check to know that it was Nick who was being hanged. Even though he despised the Grimms, Abend knew that he would receive an earful from Renard if Nick died. He took the quills already in his hand and threw only one at the Reaper. The quill hit the target in the back of the neck and he collapsed on the side, the chain slid out of his grip easily and Abend watched as the pulley spun fast around as the chain descended to the ground. He then got out of his hiding place and took out the Reapers that were walking the balcony with ease. He then looked down at the lead Reaper and threw quills to the Reaper on either side then went for the leader himself. As expected he dodged it and within seconds, the captives were left forgotten. Reapers headed for the stairs to charge Abend but the Stachelschwein was able to knock them down easily before they were able to step foot onto the staircase. Abend took a few seconds to see how the Grimm was holding up and it seemed that he was doing a poor job, Abend made a face. He leapt over the railing and landed on a pile of empty stacked boxes and looked to see Reapers climbing the pile already in order to kill him. Abend threw quills at the nearest Reaper and then jumped off to the side and scaled the pillar to the ceiling and climbed across it. Reapers took out crossbows and tried to shoot the Stachelschwein down but Abend was faster than all three Stachelschwein below. He easily dodged the bolts and then landed behind another stack on the other side. He then crawled over the crates and attacked Melisent directly.

Blood was already starting to pool under Nick, he gasped or breath and tried to reason with Melisent but whenever he tried to speak she would give the chain a sharp tug and his words would be cut off. Nick looked at Melisent then noticed something moving behind her, Melisent noticed the small change in Nick's expression and turned too just in time to see Abend lunge at her and knock her down. Melisent let the chain go in surprise and Nick unraveled the chain around his throat and went to free Liam and Devenue. Reapers charged at him but Nick picked up a dropped scythe and easily sliced his way through the Reapers. Abend and Melisent were in a heated battle, Abend knew that words would have no effect on her, that was the first task of any re-education. The only way to capture her was to knock her out. Abend punched Melisent across the face and Melisent retaliated with a kick to the stomach. Both Stachelschwein tumbled around in human form before Melisent shifted catching Abend in the arm. The male Stachelschwein shifted as well and punched Melisent in the shoulder making her fall back. Blood poured from her wounds but that didn't seem to make any difference in her performance. She snapped off a few more quills and shot them at Abend who dodged and then decided that it was time to make this battle come to an end.

Nick managed to slice his way through ten Reapers before getting to Liam and Devenue who had managed to at least get some chains off themselves. With the scythe Nick chopped at the chained until they came loose enough for Liam and Devenue to shake them off. Both shifted and took out Reapers that came for them. Nick looked up to see the lead Reaper observing the battle from above. Nick ran towards the staircase.

Abend made sure that his quills were stuck out all the way on his back, this was a very risky thing to do, if it worked then he would be able to finish him job sooner than he thought. If he didn't then he would have to retreat until his quills grew back. Abend then turned to a defensive stance and looked at his target straight on, his superhuman aim kicked in. With one swift move, he took off his coat, the quills on his back snapped off and stuck just barely in the coat. He swung around and shot all two hundred and seventy five quills at Melisent.

Like any other regular human or Wesen, Stachelschwein were born with the sympathetic instincts; fight or flight. In re-education, Stachelschwein are taught to only pay attention to one of those instincts; fight. This was engrained into their mind through many tests that strengthened the sympathetic action and Stachelschwein were meant to follow it. So when Melisent saw nearly three hundred quills come directly at her, she only saw one option; flight. Melisent grabbed the nearest Reaper and used it as a shield against the quills. She then jumped up and launched two handfuls of quills at Abend who tried to dodge but some quills lodged themselves in his leg. Abend hissed in pain and collapsed to the ground. Melisent slowly stalked up to him with quills prepared and was ready to attack when quills struck her in the side. With a cry of shock and pain she collapsed merely inches away from Abend who struggled to his feet and hid. Melisent turned to see Devenue and charged at him but her energy was expended and she only fell face flat.

Up on the staircase Nick gripped the scythe and the lead Reaper gripped his. The Reaper attacked first going at Nick's ankle but the Grimm back d up and then swung at the Reaper's side. Making a risky move, the Reaper grabbed the neck of Nick's scythe just below the blade and yanked it out of Nick's weak grip. Nick took this opportunity to step in and he elbowed the Reaper in the jaw then delivered a series of blow to the chest and face. The lead Reaper staggered and then sliced down catching Nick on the shoulder and attempted to go for the neck but Nick ducked and kicked the Reaper in the ankles. The Reaper landed and his scythe nearly sliced Nick's head in half if he hadn't pressed himself up against the wall. Without hesitation Nick got up and delivered a painful kick to the Reapers ribs, surely breaking a couple before kneeling down and punching him in the face.

Liam went up to Melisent who's face had gone ghost pale. Sweat covered her face and she looked in pain. Devenue took out the quills with one pull and then quickly placed his jacket on her wound. Liam started to talk to her in German once again, recalling memories and their mission. He reminded her about the group of Stachelschwein in Canada that promised to take care of both. His voice cracked and Devenue could tell that the young Stachelschwein was on the verge of crying. Abend came out from his hiding place and looked down at Melisent who was still alive but barely. He wondered how a simple throw to her side could possibly manage to kill her, but then he noticed something else. A single quill burrowed into her left side. Abend knelt down and pulled the quill from her body and a thick trail of green bile poured from her wound. The quill had punctured right through her liver. Abend shifted and his ears laid flat against his head.

Nick knelt down beside the Reaper leader and noticed that it was not unconscious, just dazed and exhausted.

"The Stachelschwein," Nick said gritting his teeth, "I want you to leave them alone."

The Reaper laughed but ended up coughing up speckles of blood.

"Naïve," it hissed then mocked, "poor, poor naïve Grimm."

"Who sent you?" Nick demanded.

The Reaper continued to laugh until it died. Nick had no choice but to pull out his cell phone.

Abend looked up to see Nick bent over doing something, calling the police no doubt that would mean that Renard would be here. Abend spoke to Liam, Devenue and the half-conscious Melisent in low German so that Nick couldn't hear even though he couldn't understand. All three helped Melisent to her feet and Abend started to lead the way out when Nick called to them.

"We have to leave Grimm," Abend said in a neutral voice. "You called the police right? We cannot stay here."

"You'll be safe," Nick called back.

Abend shook his head. "There may be Reapers that will be in disguise…or worse."

Nick narrowed his eyes on Abend. "Who are you?"

"A passing friend," Abend replied with a short bow. He then motioned the three to follow. Nick wanted to stop them, he wasn't sure about this Abend character nor did he like the fact that he seemingly came out of nowhere. Nick ran towards the staircase and rushed down it, he was ready to follow Abend until his phone rang.


	19. Chapter 19

It was Hank calling up to see what was going on.

"Every police officer available is called to where you are, what the hell is happening?"

"Can't talk Hank," Nick said stumbling out into the open air. He took in deep gulps before continuing. "I'll call you later."

"Wai-"

Nick disconnected the call and looked around to see if he was able to catch a glimpse of Abend anywhere. He looked around and saw no one. He walked around the warehouse and was forced to stop because of his injuries. Nick bent over, hands on knees trying to catch his breath. He looked forward to see the stacks of empty cargo holders and headed towards there when a car cut him off. Inside was Captain Renard.

"Nick," Renard exclaimed getting out of his car. "What's going on?"

Nick ignored Renard looking ahead at his destination. Renard forced Nick to stop.

"Man…another one," Nick mumbled still looking at the cargo, his eyes went towards the crane and he swore that he saw something move. He tried to go forward but Renard held him firmly. More cars came onto the scene and with a sinking heart, Nick realized that he did have to stop. They would allow him to continue like this. Renard called at someone to get an ambulance.

"Nick? Nick."

The Grimm wasn't listening. His ears felt like they were plugged and too many things were happening inside his head at once for him to keep up to. Blood trickled down the front of his shirt and landed on the ground in droplets. With some help from other officers, Renard managed to get Nick at least to a cruiser where he was forced to sit and relax while others investigated inside.

"What happened?" The voice was familiar. Nick looked up to see Hank kneeling down to his level. Hank asked the same question but Nick was too tired to respond. Someone pressed a cloth against Nick's throat and that triggered his instincts. He got to his feet suddenly and pushed the hand away, Nick was prepared to attack whoever as near him when Hank grabbed hold of him and pulled him back.

"Easy, man easy," Hank said. He could clearly see that his partner was still adrenalized from whatever happened in the warehouse. "Here." Hank took the cloth from the shocked officer and handed it to Nick. Feeling the excitement wear off Nick felt his body go weak again and he sunk to the ground with Hank's help. There with the cloth pressed up against his neck, he waited for the ambulance.

_Five Days Later…_

Nick was up and moving around the hospital. He was on the third floor while Monroe and Holly were on the second. An officer was just outside the door guarding Nick's room. After studying the aftermath in the warehouse, evidence showed that there were a few that possible escaped the melee and Renard was worried that they would come after Nick after seeing the damage himself. He put officers on the clock guarding Nick and making sure that he was alright, that he got everything he needed. Even though the thought was slightly uncomfortable for him, Nick knew that it was for his own good. The only people he knew who got out were Abend, Melisent, Dvenue and Liam, if there were any other Reapers out there that escaped when he was fighting then it couldn't exactly be ruled out. Juliette visited a majority of the time he was in there, at first she allowed Nick to heal for a few days, Nick knew that Juliette wanted to know what happened, why he didn't call back up. He promised her that he would tell her exactly what went down at that warehouse. Even though Juliette wasn't completely satisfied, she knew that Nick was telling her the truth. In Nick's mind he felt guilty, guilty that he was lying to her outright about him being who he says he was. Nick wished more than anything that he could tell Juliette straight what he was, what he sees but Nick knew that could never happen.

The news was playing on Nick's TV and he decided to watch it to see what he had missed the past few days he was recovering. A picture of a what looked like a house came up on the screen, it was a complete structure made entirely out of wood and moss. Another feature was that there were thin needle like points sticking out of the structure. Nick immediately knew what it was.

"_This was found earlier this morning when a single hiker stumbled up this construction, no one knows who built it or why it was there but there seems to be porcupine quills stuck all over the structure. After inspecting the place, police said that they have found nothing inside, it seemed that whoever was living in there moved on. Police are asking whoever was living in this place or using it to come forward. In other news, a man had being found today near the water treatment plant. Cause of death, drowning. His body was found a few metres away from the plant and the police are finished investigating and said that this is the man that had died." _A picture of Devenue showed up and Nick almost choked on the water he was drinking. _"Anyone with information on this man is asked to come forward."_

Drowned? Devenue? Nick took in a shaky breath and then remembered that Devenue was last with Abend. He remembered seeing something crawl along the crane a few days ago back at the loading dock. Could that have been Devenue? What was he doing up there anyway? Nick leaned back into the pillows ignoring the TV. He wasn't going to waste any time when he got out of here.

_Four Days Later…._

Nick had his things packed, the cut across his throat had healed up nicely along with his other injuries. Juliette helped him with his stuff and before he headed out to the car he stopped at Monroe's door.

"I'm just going to say hi," Nick said nodding to Monroe's room. Juliette smile and nodded back allowing him to do so. Nick took in a breath and then headed inside to find something he didn't quite expect. Both Monroe and Rosealee were passionately kissing each other upon Nick's entrance. Both hadn't realized that there was a Grimm standing in the doorway until Monroe finally opened his eyes, then they went even wider. The Blutbad pulled away from the Fuchsbau and looked at Nick in shock.

"Oh…wow," Monroe stuttered trying to find words for his actions. Rosealee even tried to explain but both ended up blushing in embarrassment in the end. Nick pretended he didn't see anything.

"The man who drowned, his name was Devenue he was the one who was there when the book was stolen and at the warehouse. He is… or was a Stachelschwein."

Monroe nodded recalling the report. "Well apparently, some scales were found on his body."

"But there calling it a suicide," Rosealee added, "however if it was a murder then there is only one Wesen that could have killed him in this case." She flipped to a page and then showed it to Nick. "A Wasaage."

In the picture the Wesen was covered with small fish-like scales, it's eyes were wide and round and what looked like little spikes crowned it's head and a fin going down it's back.

"That is a Wasaage," Nick replied staring at the picture.

"They can hold their breath for up to four minutes underwater," Monroe explained, "amazing swimmers and most commonly found around water areas like public swimming pools, gyms and-."

"Water treatment plants," Nick finished. "Are they common?"

"Yeah, you see them here and there."

"So if Devenue was murdered then a Wasaage would have done it?"

"Fish scales were found on the dude Nick."

Nick rubbed his face and then headed out.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Abend, I'm positive that he has something to do with this."

Back at home Nick managed to talk Juliette into letting him out for a little while and promised to call every two hours to tell her where he was. As soon as he was in his car, he immediately drove up to the trailer to see if he was able to find anything on Wasaage in the books. As he came into the park, his phone rang and he picked it up.

"Burkhart."

"We think we've got the guy you were so adamant about finding that day in the loading dock," Hank informed. "Found him by the water treatment plant, the same one where Devenue was found."

"I'm on my way."

* * *

At the police station, Nick immediately went to the interview room, inside was the Captain and Abend who was in cuffs. Abend was the first to see Nick and Renard turned and got up. Hank came up beside Nick.

"You sure you want to do this?" His partner asked.

Nick nodded. Renard came out of the interview room and allowed Nick entrance. First thin, he turned off the recorder and then took a seat.

"Wasaage," Nick started, his voice echoed around the room.

Abend leaned back in his seat. "What about them?"

"They killed Devenue upon your command didn't they?"

Abend laughed. "Oh the Reaper was right about you Nick Burkhart, you are naïve."

Nick wasn't in the mood to play games.

"Where is Liam and Melisent?"

Abend grew serious and his expression darkened. "Melisent died."

Nick held in a gasp and allowed Abend to continue.

"I didn't kill her, her wounds did. She had a punctured liver and we tried to treat her but are efforts were for nothing and she died six days after the attack. Liam was devastated but I persuaded him to come to senses and showed him the safest way to Canada."

"Why didn't you go with him?"

Abend made a face and said, "Canada isn't really my country, too cold and the Stachelschwein up there are dull."

"What about the volume?"

Abend nodded. "We went to Phineas's house, got it and then left after we had buried poor Melisent."

"What of Devenue?"

"He wanted to stay here, apparently he thought this city was…appealing."

"But he died."

"Yes."

"Why?"

Abend shrugged. "How am I supposed to know the motives of Wasaage's actions?"

Nick leaned in. "One more question: why did you stay here?"

Abend laughed again. "What? You thought that I was staying here to kill you? Give me a break Grimm I'm not feeble minded like your friends out there. No, I had to collect something from someone."

"Who?"

Abend gave him a cheeky smile. "Pray that you don't find out." With that the Stachelschwein shifted showing of his fresh new quills and watched what the Grimm would do. Nick got up and walked away however never taking his eyes off Abend.

* * *

Outside the interview room Hank and Renard were waiting.  
"What did he say?"

"He was toying with me," Nick lied, "making up stories and trying to get on my nerves."

"I got this guy for ya," Hank stalked to the interview room but Renard stopped him.

"You two take the rest of the day off, this guy isn't going anywhere I promise you."

Reluctantly Nick and Hank walked away and Renard turned his full attention to the Wesen inside the room. He walked up and opened the door. Abend turned his head to see that it was Renard and then said, "Can't say that I didn't see this coming."

Renard took in a shaky breath before sitting down.

"So how long are you planning to toy around with that _thing_ out there?"

"A full life sentence."

Abend blinked. "What?"

"That's what you're getting, a full life sentence behind bars with no chance of parole."

Abend hissed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Putting you in your place."

Renard stood.

"I'll be sure to visit you once in a while."

"So this is what you do," Abend said dangerously calm. "Hide behind human rules when you are frightened?"

Renard ignored Abend who laughed bitterly.

"There is a war coming _your highness_ and in this one, you can't stay in no man's land."

Renard turned back to Abend, looking the Stachelschwein directly in the eye. For a brief moment his eyes changed from their dark human state to their natural bright red.

"We'll see."

_11:00pm_

Night in Portland Oregan was fairly calm, there were few people out and the water front looked peaceful. Ripples in the water bumped up against each other creating small waves. But what lied underneath the water was something that even Nick couldn't begin to understand, something that the Wesen of Portland didn't even see coming.

* * *

A/N: _Thank you to all those who favourited, alerted and reviews and also thank you to those who just came to visit and see what **Still in** **Existence **was all about. Spitire47_


End file.
